Life Together
by Shadow-Star Hatake
Summary: What happens when the Hamato family wasn't turtles but human boys growing up as normal kids. What problems could the ninjas of the shadows have when they live normal lives above ground? Life lessons and hardships will test of bond of brothers especially when specially people come into their lives.
1. Prologue

Prologue

I look towards to the clock; it's almost time to head out. I was meeting my brothers at our friend's place since our oldest brother came back to the states. I look towards the two pictures that line my desk. First was a picture of when we were younger, our father Yoshi was a kind man and after our mother died when we were very young so being quintuples our father had his full with us. Thankfully he we weren't identical so he never mistook us nor could we fool anyone. Still we love each other and took care of each other as we got older. Our father owned a dojo so we grew up learning all kinds of martial arts. Our oldest brother took over as head of the dojo when he was just fourteen because of father was getting tired and older. He took us it was nothing so we left him be. But after we turned eighteen our father got sick, our oldest brother wanted to stay home but after joining the service he was being sent away for training. Our father told him that if he didn't leave now that he would regret the rest of his life. The last picture we took as a family was when our eldest brother just entered the Army and was leaving for training.

Because after our eldest brother left for training, just a few months later our father passed away in his sleep.

* * *

Our oldest brother name is Leonardo. Reaching just over 6 ft. 2in. with short black hair, his bangs fell over his eyes angling to the left. Leo had pale skin and dark blue eyes in this photo but the last time I saw him he had the army uniform on with a buzz cut. That was two years ago. We talk on Skype and letters but this will be the first time in ages since he's been home. Leo's last letter told us that he's bringing a friend over who he hopes we'll get along with. As long as Leo comes home then that's all that matters.

Next is the second oldest brother, Raphael, he's 6 ft. with short red hair what was spiked in the back with the middle of his bangs falling across his left eye. He also had pale skin and reddish brown eyes. Raph was a detective with the NYPD. When we just entered high school Raph befriended a senior name, Casey Jones, they both got along and even worked part time out of Casey's father auto shop that was left to Casey after his death. But when we're all in our junior year Raph got a call from Casey's mother, Casey was shot in the shop and was being rushed to the hospital. Casey survived but lost movement in his right arm. The impact of what happened to Casey changed both Raph and Leo. While Raph wanted to go into the police academy Leo wanted to help on a bigger scale. Raph is now the youngest detective in the NYPD and we are very proud of him he keeps saying he's doing this for Casey and for those who live in constant fear because of those who live to hurt those weaker than themselves.

Then comes the baby brother of the group, Michelangelo, 5'10" with short blonde spiked in the back like Raph's but had short bangs falling across his forehead, pale skin and bright blue eyes. Mikey worked as a game tester and was going to school for design now. Mikey is the most carefree person out there trying to make everyone smile. He worries deeply for both Raph and Leo the most because of their jobs but he knows that they'll always come home. Our friend, April, was a friend of ours in high school and with her father's help they started a tech company called O'Neil Tech. Mikey and myself work there, Mikey test their games and helps them redesign them to make them for fun for the masses. Mikey also holds the high score record on all the arcade machines where he used to work in high school. He still goes down to help the owner but really he wants to see if he still has the high score on everything.

Finally there's me, Donatello, around 5'11" with medium length brown hair falling down the sides of my head with my bangs falling half way down to my nose, I have pale skin and hazel eyes. I work at O'Neil tech as a scientist while also going to college since you have to have the word Doctor in front of your name in this world. April and I are great friends and its true I did have a huge crush on her but after talking to her we came to the agreement to being just friends. April now is Casey's girlfriend and even though at first it pained me to see them like that I started to see how much they care for each other. Now I work side by side with April's father building O'Neil Tech bigger and expanding its trade with other countries.

* * *

But for now I'm leaving to go to Casey and April's place to see my brothers. I close my laptop and place my lab coat on the coat rack. I walk to the lobby to see Mikey waiting for me. We smiled at each other and left to go to the party.


	2. Chapter 1: My Return

Chapter 1:

Leo. P.O.V:

I look out the window to see the landscape was changing from just a blue sky covered by clouds to the landscape I knew up in, New York City. It's been three years since I returned to New York, times away from the army were always too short and I couldn't fly to New York and back from D.C where I was stationed. We Skype and wrote but still it has been a long time since I was back. When the plane lands the first thing I do was go see my partner. My partner was a black lab that I've raised since it was pup three years ago name, Kazuhiro, or Kaz for short. People may call me weird but Kaz is my best friend and I trust my life with him. I have to anyway because Kaz is a bomb sniffing dog so that meant I dealt with bombs. I never told my brothers what I did because I feared it would worry them too much and with our father's condition I didn't want them to worry about me more than they already were. But now because of our father's passing and the time away I was going to have to tell them. I still had my causal military ware with my last name printed on it with my tags under my shirt. I walk over the baggage claim area, grabbing my bag and throwing it over my shoulder I stopped in place when I saw a woman struggling to grab her bag that was underneath someone else's bag.

"Here" I said grabbing the bag for her.

"Thank you so much. No one else wanted to help me." The woman said.

"It's nothing. My name is Leo what's yours" I asked.

The woman place a strain of hair behind her ear. "My name is Sarah. Are you visiting New York?" she asked.

I shook my head. "No just returning home for a bit."

"That must be nice being back. My father was also in the military so when he came home it was like Christmas morning." Sarah said.

Sarah was a woman with fine features, long brown hair and blue eyes.

"It was nice talking to you." I said.

I was about to leave when Sarah called out, "Wait"

I turned around to see Sarah waving her hand in the air.

"Can we talk again, it seems like it's a waste just to end our conversation like this." Sarah said.

Sarah and I exchanged emails. I walked Sarah out and got to know her a bit more.

Sarah was in college studying art and just got back from a study abroad in Japan where she was studying painting and sculptures.

I waved goodbye and got into my rental car with Kaz driving to my friend's place with Kaz in the passenger seat.

* * *

Raph P.O.V:

I just finished up all my paperwork for the day. Locking up my desk I threw my jacket over my shoulders signaling to my partner that I was leaving. My partner's name was Jacob he was a middle age guy with a bald head that he keeps buzz cutting his hair each week since he was starting to lose his hair. Piercing green eyes that only soften when he looked at the pictures on his desk; I walked behind Jacob and peered over his shoulder to see his wife and kids smiling at him.

Jacob was married with three kids the oldest, a girl just entered high school and he worried more and more about her because of what we see everyday with young girls. Next to her was his two sons the oldest just entered middle school and the youngest was in the 4th grade. Jacob always says that his wife is too good for him and that's true, Jacob was the only guy on the force who was still on his first marriage and was still happily married to her.

"I'll see you later Jacob I got to go see my own family." I shouted.

"See you tomorrow Raph and tell you brothers that I said hi." Jacob replied.

I walked to my car in the garage and started to engine. The noise of the engine reminded me that I had to go visit Casey to work on it again. Before Casey's accident we found an old Dodge Charger and decided to pour all our money into restoring it. After Casey was shot I thought the project was going to be scrapped but Casey pushed through and we completely restored it painting it black with a long red stripe from the hood to the windshield and one on both sides of the car. Casey gave me the car after I graduated from the academy saying he was proud that I stayed on the straight and narrow path. I drive that car as a reminded that what Casey can do with one arm then I could do with two.

Tonight we were planning to have a party for Leo who has finally got a long leave from the army to come and visit us.

* * *

I couldn't wait to see him, staring at him on the computer or talking to him on a satellite phone is just not the same and being a detective I don't really have time to talk to him than our younger brothers.

I drove up to the apartment that Casey and April live in together. Walking up I rang the door bell and was greeted by April. April let her hair down since high school and now instead of being in a ponytail she wore it loose and let it fall against her back.

"Raph great to see you." April said hugging me.

"Thanks April is everyone here?" I asked.

"Leo just called and he's only a few minutes away." April responded.

"Great." I said.

Walking into the apartment Casey handed me a beer and I walked over to my brothers and talk to them until there was another knock at the door.

* * *

Leo P.O.V

I'm waiting on in front of Casey and April's apartment. Kaz is sitting by my feet waiting for the door to open. The door creaked up, April my friend who has changed so much since the last time I saw her had wide green eyes when she saw me for a moment then jumped into my arms hugging me tightly.

"Guys it's Leo. Leo's home." April cried.

I walked into the room with Kaz trailing behind me. My brothers and other friend Casey greeted me with hugs and handshakes.

"Let me introduce you to my partner and best friend, Kazuhiro or Kaz for short." I said.

"He's so cute Leo." April squealed getting down and letting Kaz sniff her before petting his head.

"So this is who you wanted us to see?" Raph asked rasing an eyebrow.

"Yes Raph this is my brother when I'm serving overseas." I said.

"That's great Leo. What do you do in the army then?" Mikey asked.

"Problem drug sniffing right Leo?" Donnie asked.

I shook my head. "No guys Kaz isn't a drug sniffing dog."

Everyone's expressions stiffened.

"Wait you're saying Kaz is not a drug sniffing dog so that means…" Donnie trailed off

"He's a bomb sniffing dog." Casey said.

I nodded.

"Leo are you really….work for the bomb unit?" Mikey asked.

I nodded my head.

"You got to be kidding me Leo that's one of the most dangerous jobs out there." Raph yelled.

"Raph this is why I never told you guys. I never asked to get the job but when I saw what they did I knew it was something I could do and with Kaz by my side we've saved dozens of lifes both military and civilians." I stated.

* * *

No one could argue with both Raph and mine logic. We continued the party but with a heavy atmosphere. I was staying with a friend of mine who was also in the army while I was in staying in New York so I left early. Kaz followed closely behind me. Leaving the eerie place to the outdoors I took a deep breath and exhaled. I could finally breath again but what was I going to do with my family. I was only going to stay stateside until the end of the month I didn't want to leave on bad terms with them so I was going to try and talk to them again.

My phone vibrated in my pocket. I first thought it was the friend I was staying with but it turned out to be Sarah telling me she was having an exhibit and wanted to know if I could go with her. I smiled and emailed her back with my respond. She quickly replied saying she would meet me there and if I wanted to get dinner after.

This girl

This girl was really throwing me for a loop. I never wanted to take anyone as a lover or partner because of my job with the military but with Sarah I feel nothing like the soldier I've been for the past three years but a normal guy. Maybe something will happen between us maybe not. I drive with the radio shouting the news at me with Kaz sleeping in the seat next to me.

* * *

 **A.N:**

 **The guys are all 21 and Sarah is 20. Casey and April are 25.**


	3. Chapter 2: Trial of Acceptance

Chapter 2:

Leo P.O.V:

It's been a few days since I told my brothers and friends the truth of what I do in the Army. None of them have reached out to talk to me about this or let me explain on why I choose this as my career in the Army. I hope that we can talk about this before I leave but I fear that the one person who I hoped to talk about this with will ignore me to the bitter end. But for now I have plans with Sarah and we're meeting in a park so she can play with Kaz more. Kaz is the kind of dog where he takes a while to get use to new people but with Sarah he immediately warmed up to her. I don't try to understand it but if you are good with Kaz then you're fine in my book. I decided to dress in my causal ware meaning just a plain grey jacket open with a navy blue t-shirt under it, long grey jeans and black combat boots. I walked out of the apartment checking my phone for any messages, none, they really didn't want to talk to me.

It's their choice they know when I'm leaving so I'll just have to see.

I walked to the park with Kaz to see Sarah waiting by the opening to the park looking up and down from a sketch pad. Sarah was wearing a cream color blouse with a floral patter around the neck with blue capris and sandals. She had a tan messenger bag on her side.

* * *

"Hey there Sarah." I called out.

Sarah looked up and smiled at me.

"Hey there Leo how's everything going?" Sarah asked.

"Same as always. What are you working on?" I asked.

"Just passing the time." Sarah said showing me her sketch.

It was the trees in the park with kids running around under it.

"It's beautiful" I said.

"Thanks Leo let's go other there." Sarah pointed.

We walked over to the tree that Sarah was drawing. Collapsing under it I watched Sarah starting to figure out a new sketch. Kaz is sleeping with his head on my lap. Soon my eyes started to get heavy and I fell asleep for a bit.

* * *

I woke up when I felt a light shift of weight on my lap and someone giggling. I slowly opened my eyes to see Sarah and Kaz together, Kaz was having Sarah brush his fur with her hand while licking her face. I smiled at this. I wish I could take a picture of the two of them to remind me why I continue to fight. I look down at the sketch pad that Sarah placed down to pet Kaz. I was a little shocked. Sarah sketched a picture of me and Kaz sleeping together with me laying on the ground and my arm on top of Kaz with his head next to mine. We looked almost peaceful.

"Do you like it?" Sarah asked timidly.

I pretended to go into deep thought while getting my phone out. Sarah looked a bit concerned thinking I didn't like getting sketched without my permission.

Kaz licked Sarah's face again and when she turned back to Kaz I snapped a picture of the two. Kaz was licking the side of Sarah's face and with one eye closed Sarah was in the midst of laughing and stroking Kaz's fur.

"Just as much as I like this picture." I said showing her the picture on my phone.

"Oh no delete that." Sarah cried out still laughing.

Sarah tried to reach out but I smiled and kept it from her grasp.

"Sorry but I think I'll need this later." I said placing my phone back into my pocket.

"Fine" Sarah said "Then I'll take this." Sarah took the picture of Kaz and me sleep and placed all her pencils and erasers in her bag.

I helped Sarah up from Kaz and we walked out of the park side by side together. Sarah was going to walk home but I decided to walk with her.

True it was because I didn't want to let her walk home alone but I also wanted to talk with her more. We chatted about our family's and what she was doing in college, exchanging numbers I waved goodbye and watched her walk to her dorm on campus then took my time returning to my friend's apartment.

* * *

Raph P.O.V

It's been a week since Leo returned and told us the news of what he does in the army. You know I thought all he did was work on trucks or do scouting. Sure all of that is still dangerous but knowing he's on the edge of life and death ever signal moment he's out there is killing us. My younger brothers and friends all talked about this after Leo left we couldn't understand why he chose to do something so stupid. Ever since then no one has talked to Leo, he's leaving next week and none of us want to talk to him.

My stubbornness was the one thing that got me in a lot of trouble growing up and it was Leo who would always bail me out. Our father passed away suddenly and now we have to worry about Leo blowing himself up. How could he be so selfish?

I threw myself into work with my partner Jacob helping him with a robbery case.

"So who's your brother doing back?" Jacob asked.

"He's fine" I stated.

Jacob looked up from the case file and looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Something you need to tell me?" Jacob asked.

"No" I muttered.

"You can talk to me anytime Raph you know I'm there for you." Jacob said.

Jacob and I didn't talk about the subject of Leo after that. We drove into the case to the point where we were going to have to do a stake out at the suspect's residence.

We sat there in the car the sounds of cars driving, horns blasting and people yelling. I sat in the driver's seat with Jacob sitting shot gun.

"So do you want to talk about it now?" Jacob asked me breaking the silence.

"Fine" I said.

I told Jacob about what Leo was doing in the army and the anger I had for it.

"I can understand your frustration Raph." Jacob said.

"Oh yeah how?" I asked sarcastically.

* * *

Jacob turned and looked at me seriously.

"My older brother's name was David and both of us entered the police academy together. While I went to become a detective he went to join the bomb squad. We were both called out to a bomb placed under a school bus. I was standing by the police cars watching David and his co-workers work to disarm the bomb and dispose of it. At first we let out a sigh of relief but when David look back under the bus he saw a secondary bomb with the timer reaching zero. He yelled out to everyone to get down and as if things were in slow moment the bomb went off. David threw himself over his partner and shielded him from most of the blast. David died that day saving his partner's life and everyone else. Now I'm not trying to change your mind about the career move your brother has chosen but you have to talk to him about why he chose it then just ignoring him because like you told me a long time ago. All you have is each other. It'll kill you if something happens to him over there and you can't take anything back." Jacob stated.

Jacob turned his attention back to the apartment and while my eyes were on the building my mind was on what Jacob told me. I understood why Jacob named his youngest son David now, it was in honor of his fallen brother and if things are left like this and something happens to Leo it will kill me having him believe that we're never going to acknowledge or understand why he chose this as what he wants to do in the army.

After the stake out is a bust I call my other brothers and friends to talk to them about Leo and to have him come and talk to us so we could understand why he's doing what he's doing.

* * *

Mikey P.O.V

Raph called all of us together to meet at Casey and April's apartment. Leo was going to come with Kaz to talk about why he's doing what he's doing. I still don't understand it myself. We already lost our father my heart will shatter if we lose a brother and with a job like that he's on the edge of life and death every day. It was bad enough when he joined the army but now this? My stomach has been churning and I hate it. I want my older brother back, I want him home.

Leo entered the apartment with Kaz by his side taking a seat in the middle of the room we circled him as if we were attacking him something that Kaz didn't like and showed us when he started barking and growling. We back up a bit while Leo calmed him down.

"Leo can you talk to us about what you do?" Donnie asked.

"As long as you guys listen with an open mind" Leo said.

"Tell us Leo." Raph demanded.

"Please" I plead.

Leo nodded and told us how he became who he was.


	4. Chapter 3: Why I Became Me

Chapter 3

Leo P.O.V:

It started when I got accepted into the army. From day to day I trained with my brothers and sisters through boot camp learning the basics in military life. The only thing keeping me through the tough days was a picture of my brothers and father together before I shipped out. I got a call months later that our father passed away. I wanted to leave but my brothers wanted me to stay. I grieved in my own way, completely devoting my life to training and becoming a soldier. Two of my best friends in the army, Chris Thompson a southern kid with dark brown hair almost black and brown eyes and Eric Miller a kid just like me from New York. Eric was shipped first from our group of friends so we took a photo together before he left with our regular army clothes on.

It was a few days later when news arrived that the truck Eric was on hit an IED, they were ambushed and killed on site.

I was told by a superior that if there were more people involved with bomb disposal then they could have lived. Apparently Eric's team was leaving a town after helping kids rebuild their houses and schools after a raid by the enemy.

That's when I decided at Eric's funeral that I was going to become a bomb disposal. But I wanted to stay people before they came into contact with the bombs itself not when their already placed on someone. So my superior told me of the K9 unit where they train dogs to become a soldier and dog are partnered up and they work together finding bombs and disposing of them.

* * *

I agreed and was sent away for training. When I arrived at training I was greeted with the officer in charge he took me through the ringer getting me into seeing what a bomb was and how to disarm it under extreme pressure. And this was where I met Kaz.

Kaz was just a pup back then waiting for someone to choose him. Others wanted to get an older dog with experience already instead of just a pup that need more training and time. I took Kaz under my wing and at first his name was Black but I changed it to Kazuhiro meaning _harmony worldwide_. That's what I want and with Kaz by my side that's what I'll get.

I was sent state side after completing my training with Kaz. We were set in military housing on base and from there for the next three years Kaz and I lived together training in bomb disposal and location. Traveling all across the Middle East I worked with a lot of people, picking up the language and dialogue of the each and every one I met. I lost brothers and sisters and I attended all their funerals and honored them with the highest respect I could give them. I watched them be lowered into the ground, gave my respects to the families, and went back to work trying to save more lives. People don't trust a guy in military get up but with Kaz by my side people came up to me and warmed up faster to me than other military brothers and sisters.

I wasn't forced to join the army or to become a bomb disposal specialist I choose it and if people don't like it then its fine by me but never disrespect the uniform, my dog, or the reason why I do this.

* * *

"So what do you think now?" I asked.

Everyone was sat in silence.

"If you guys need time then I'll give it to you." I said.

No one moved so April spoke out.

"If you could Leo it would really help." April said.

I nodded my head. Taking Kaz with me we went back to the apartment where I called Sarah and talked to her back what happened. With her I could open up without knowing it and have her listen to me and give advice. She was really a nice girl and I hope we could do something about us later on.

* * *

Donnie P.O.V

No one knew what to do after Leo told us why he chose to become a bomb disposal specialist so my brothers and I left and went back to our homes separately. Raph told us he was on a case and wouldn't be able to talk to us for a couple of days. Nothing different from the usual but I didn't understand why we were treating this differently than Leo. Both Leo and Raph place their lives on the line to help everyone who can't fight for themselves. Raph could take a bullet one day or be poison or blown up anytime but we accepted that and let him be. But with Leo now knowing what he does we can't accept it. I went to work the next day with my head filled with all these questions. I worked in my office all day on both work for O'Neil Tech and for college. Trying to block out the real world and focus on things I could understand.

Mikey P.O.V

I'm working on a new game today but when I start it up and placed my video goggles on I immediately took them off and almost threw them.

A coworker of mine ran up to me to see if I was alright I waved them off and decided to take a quick breather before going back to work.

The game was an military just every game I've played in the past but this one had me working on disarming a bomb with a NCP soldier by my side helping me out. It reminded me too much of what Leo does and just wrong move and I was dead. I asked my boss if I could test another game and he let me. Losing myself in a game was easy for me so to block out my brother and his career move I devoted my time and energy into games far away from combat.

* * *

Leo P.O.V

It been two days since I talked about why I choose my career path my brothers have made no attempt to talk to me and my days here are counting down. I decided to dedicate something to my brothers so I called Sarah to help design it. Sarah came up with a great design from what I was describing to her and we went to a tattoo palor owned by a fellow soldier friend where he came and gave me a discount on it. It took two days but after it was finished and I showed it off to Sarah she was ecstatic. It was a dragon wrapping up my arm from my elbow onto my shoulder collarbone area with one red eye and one blue. There was room between the area of the body and tail wrapping up my arm with the names of my brothers and father between them on top I was saving area for something special in the future but I was saving that as a surprise.

The day before I had to leave was when Sarah was going to have her exhibit so I was going to drive and go see it.

I wore a nice navy blue dress shirt and black pants plus dress shoes. The event was held at the college so Sarah got me a pass to be there. Sarah was surrounded by her friends and fellow peers so when I walked in we waved and I let her continue talking to people before moving on to me.

"Hey Leo great to see you again." Sarah said giving me a hug.

"We just saw each other yesterday and we talked when you got here." I joked.

"I know I just get lonely when I don't get to talk to you." Sarah said.

I rubbed the back of my neck. "Sorry about that I'm trying to get in time to see you and talk to my family."

"I know I'm joking. How's everything going?" Sarah asked.

I shook my head.

"Still? Wow they're really not going to say anything." Sarah muttered.

"Hey go back to your guest and talk about your art."I said trying to get Sarah back in a good mood.

Sarah and I hugged and she went back to her guest.

* * *

The show lasted most of the night and I stayed after to help Sarah clean up. Walking out side by side I took Sarah back to her dorms and was about to leave when Sarah stopped me.

"You know there was one piece that I didn't show that I really want you to see." Sarah said.

Sarah had me wait outside and ran back into her dorm. Sarah ran down with a rolled up piece of paper. She took me to the Quad where we could see the her work under the lamps around campus.

"Here I want you to be the first person to see it." Sarah said handing me the paper.

I unrolled the paper and shined it in the light of the lamps. With wide eyes and Sarah peering over my shoulder I smiled at her and told it was beautiful.

Sarah must have worked from memory from when we were hanging out in the park with Kaz. She drew both me and Kaz relaxing under the tree with me leaning my back against it and Kaz sitting next to me.

I pointed to the area next to me where she made a beautiful sky view and asked her.

"What about here?"

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked me.

"Why aren't you here?" I asked.

"Because this is about you two." Sarah said.

I shook my head.

"No it's about the three of us. You deserve to be in it too." I said with a smile.

Sarah smiled back and took the paper from me. Rolling it up carefully Sarah said,

"Then you'll have to come back to see it finished."

"As long as you'll have me." I said.

"Always" Sarah said.

* * *

Sarah and I turned our heads to the side inching our faces closer to each other until our lips barely grazed each other. We pressed our lips together and savored each other's presence. I cradled Sarah's face in my hands as she rested her hands on top of my shoulders.

Sarah and I continued to kiss each other until the clock stuck midnight meaning I had to leave and Sarah had to get ready for class in the morning. I walked Sarah back to her dorm without hands holding each other's warmth.

"Write me" Sarah said before leaving.

"Wait" I called out.

Sarah turned around with a confused look.

"What?" Sarah asked.

I took my dog tags off my neck and placed them onto hers.

"Wait Leo don't you need those?" Sarah exclaimed.

"These are my old ones see." I said pointing out the rank was off.

I was promoted from specialist rank 4 to 5 so I got new tags to show this.

"I just got them today so I thought if anything happened between us you could have them so I'll always be by your side when I'm away." I explained.

Sarah looked at the tags in her hand one tag had my name on it while the other had Kaz's name on the other.

"Sarah" I looked at her with concern.

Sarah threw her arms around my neck and pushed her lips against mine. I took a step back in surprise but returned the kiss.

* * *

We broke apart and sadly parted ways.

I drove back to the apartment to get ready to leave in the morning with my friend with Kaz. I looked at my phone to see the picture of Sarah and Kaz together on my wallpaper. I smiled and placed the phone back into my pocket.


	5. Chapter 4: The Promise

Chapter 4

Leo P.O.V

I packed my bags was threw them into my friend's truck. Kaz was sitting in the back with his head peek out the window panting. I was leaning against the truck's door staring at my phone. I was hoping my brothers would call me but I still have nothing from them.

"Hey we need to go now"

I turned to my friend who just finishes packing the last of his bags into the truck. I nodded my head and placed the phone into my back pocket.

We got into the truck and were about to leave when we hear someone call out

"LEO WAIT!"

At first I thought it was my brothers or friends calling me but when I turned I exclaimed,

"Sarah?"

I jumped out of the truck and held her in my arms as she ran into me.

"Sarah what's wrong?" I asked.

"You can't go." Sarah said burrowing her head into my chest.

I held her tightly.

"I'm sorry Sarah but I have to." I whispered.

"Not without me." Sarah stated.

"What?" I exclaimed.

Sarah explained she has time off from school because of the exhibit so last night after talking to her roommates she got a ticket to go to D.C with me and was going to return after I left for good with Kaz.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

Sarah nodded her head.

"As long as we still have time together then I'll take it" Sarah said.

I looked to my friend who just shrugged his shoulders.

Sarah climbed into the back and joined Kaz as we drove to the airport where our plane was waiting for us.

* * *

Raph P.O.V

Finally the case has ended and I can go home to relax I finished the paperwork when Jacob looked up and asked me,

"Hey how's Leo doing?"

I shrugged my shoulder.

"I have been busy with the case so we haven't talked. Why?" I asked.

Jacob pointed to the calendar on his desk.

"Doesn't he have to go back to D.C today?" Jacob asked.

I had to do a double look at the calendar.

Leo's face from when he first told us he was a bomb specialist to when we last saw him when he told us why flashed through my head. I ran out of the building and quickly dialed Leo's number. My call went to voicemail. I called Donnie and Mikey to see if they talked to Leo.

Both of them forgot when he was leaving and just stayed busy with work.

We let Leo leave thinking we didn't accept his line of work and himself.

I called work to get time off and so did my brothers and friends. We were going to fly out to D.C and talk to Leo before he left for the Middle East again. Donnie found out he was staying on the military housing until he left so we were going to start there.

* * *

It was a long flight and we had to wait until the next day to leave but we made it.

We drove to the military base and told the guard our story to talk to Leo. But without an appointment or Leo telling them we weren't allowed on base. The guards made us leave so we decided to leave and wait for him. We tried calling but our phone calls went straight to voicemail.

We waited no show of Leo leaving or entering so he was either out enjoying his moments here or at his place on base. There was nothing we could do for the day so we left to go the hotel Casey and April ordered for us.

* * *

Leo P.O.V

I was hanging out with Sarah in my house on base. There was really nothing there because I wasn't home a lot. When you first enter the place you were greeted by the living room and to the right was the kitchen and towards the back was my bedroom with bathroom a closet in the middle and another spare room next to it.

Kaz's food and water was in the kitchen with grey, white, and black cameo design on them. A pullout couches for in case someone stays over in the middle with a coffee table across it. Two bookcases filled with books were pressed against the wall with the door. I had a picture of my family on the wall between my room and the closet and one when my brothers and I with our friends April and Casey on between the spare room and closet.

"Nice place" Sarah said.

I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not here enough to care what it looks like." I said.

"Well if I was here then this place would look ten times bigger." Sarah joked.

I handed Sarah a bottle of water had got Kaz his food and water together.

Sarah and I relaxed with her resting her head on my shoulder and our hands at times intertwining with each other. I am a gentleman so I never pushed Sarah and let her have the bed while I took the bed in the couch.

For the next two days Sarah and I just relaxed together going out of the house to walk with Kaz around base and showing her around with my friends and other K9s.

When I was walking with Sarah and Kaz back to my place the army guard came running up to me.

"Hamato we have a problem." He said.

I quickly turned into my soldier mode and asked, "What's wrong?"

"there's a group of people outside of the gate coming everyday saying they need to talk to you they say they are your family." He said.

"I'll go with you to make a positive id. " I said.

I handed Kaz's leash to Sarah go back to my place and lock the door.

Sarah nodded and took Kaz with her.

* * *

The guard and I walked to the gate and with my surprise the guard was telling the truth my brothers and friends were standing outside of the gate arguing with one of the guards.

"What are you doing here?" I called out. The guard moved to the side to show me walking down to the gate.

"Leo thank goodness your still here" April exclaimed.

"Can you please explain to this guy that we're family and just want to talk to you?" Raph asked.

"It's okay." I said.

Both guards saluted me and let my brothers and friends in. I took them to my place to talk. I explained to them that the plan on my phone expired and I just never got around to renewing it.

I knocked on the door saying, "It's me"

Sarah opened the door and let everyone in.

I explained who Sarah was and left out the part where we were dating.

"Leo can we talk to you about what been happening?" Donnie asked. I nodded. I let everyone take a seat on the couch and Sarah took Kaz into the bedroom.

"So" I said.

"Leo we were so trapped in our own worlds that we didn't want to see what you do or anything different so we blocked it out. We lost track of time and by the time we noticed you were gone." Donnie said.

"None of us want to leave things as it is so were flew out to talk to you." Mikey added.

"Leo I want to tell you something my partner told me about his brother who was also in the bomb squad for the NYPD." Raph said.

"Was he?"

Raph nodded.

"He died saving the people around him, he died a hero and while I know it's a dangerous job and none of us want you to die will still want you to continue what you're doing Leo. It's something that protects those who can't protect themselves."

* * *

Leo nodded and smiled.

"I knew you couldn't accept it at first but I'm glad you got to understand why I do what I do." I said.

"So really tell us who Sarah is." April whispered.

I rolled up my sleeve and showed them the tattoo I got with my brothers and father's name on it. I signaled with my head to the door and said,

"She created the design for me." I said.

I walked over to the door and knocked on it.

"You can come out now."  
Sarah opened the door and Kaz bolted out the door first.

"Kaz, no, come here" I called out.

Kaz stopped in his tracks and walked over to Sarah and my side.

"Guy's this is Sarah. Sarah these are my brothers, Raph, Mikey, Donnie and our friends, Casey and April."

Sarah waved saying "Hello"

"Sarah is an art student at the local college in New York." I said.

"And?" Casey asked.

"And what?" I asked.

"What else Leo is she like your girlfriend or something." Casey blurted out.

April elbowed Casey in the ribs apologizing for him.

"It's fine and he's correct. Leo and I are dating." Sarah said.

* * *

Everyone was shocked. I told them once I didn't want to take someone as a lover or spouse because I feared leaving them alone after I was gone. But with Sarah I was more scared with her not being by my side. It was almost like faith or even our father's will to bring us together. I was sure the same thing would happen to my other brothers in the future.

My brothers and friends stayed until night fell and they had to leave because of rules on base and they had to catch their flight back to New York. Sarah was going to stay an extra day then fly back on her own flight.

Sarah and I decided to sleep together in the same bed, doing nothing but laying in each other's arms until I had to leave in the morning.

I gave Sarah and extra key in case she wanted to come by and stay there for a bit. I cleared it with the guards and gave her a pass in case of trouble.

We kissed goodbye for the last time and she pet Kaz and gave him a hug.

"I'll miss you." I said.

"Me too" Sarah said burrowing her face in my chest.

"When I get back I'll be teaching here on base so I'll be able to stay for a long time." I said.

"So we'll be together?" Sarah asked.

I nodded my head.

"Then I better start looking for jobs here." Sarah said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Where you go I go." Sarah said.

We kissed savoring each other then let each other go as I climbed into the truck to take me and Kaz away.


	6. Chapter 5: Snake in the Grass

Chapter 5:

Raph P.O.V

It's been two months since Leo went back overseas. We continue to write and talk to each other as he tells us about the latest project he and Kaz are doing to build a school for local children.

I walked into work when Jacob hands me a case and pulls me back out the door.

"It's a bad one Raph. A woman was walking home from work when she was jumped and pushed into an alley where she was beaten within an inch of her life all for the money in her purse. She's in the emergency room being treated now. You're going to go down there to talk to her when she wakes up and I'll go to the crime scene to figure out who this SOB is and why." Jacob stated.

"Who's the victim?" I asked opening the file.

Jacob pointed at the picture, "Her name is Erica Miller she's a college graduate just finishing work at the local dinner on campus. "

"Wait a minute" I said.

I scrambled to look to see if I was right.

"Damn" I muttered.

"What?" Jacob asked.

"My brother Leo served with an Eric Miller they must have been twins. He was KIA three years ago when Leo decided to go into the K9 bomb squad." I said.

"While that guy is in for it now." Jacob said.

"You count on it" I added.

* * *

We took separate cars down I went to the hospital to wait for Erica to wake up and tell me what happened. Jacob went down to the scene to see if there was anything there to help us.

Erica stirred in her sleep.

"Erica?" I whispered in a soft voice.

Erica's eyes cracked opened a bit she tried to speak but I place my hand gently on her lips.

"Sorry but you're jaw is wired shut from the beating." I handed Erica a board with a marker so she could talk.

"Sarah my name is Detective Hamato and I'm here to help you." I said.

Sarah wrote on the board, "Are you related to a Leonardo Hamato?"

I nodded my head, "Yeah he's my older brother."

"My brother served with him when he was still alive."

Sarah quickly gripped my wrist with her hand,

"You need to get them back" she wrote.

"What?" I asked.

"Eric's dog tags I was wearing them when I was attack. They were ripped off my neck during the attack."

"Got it Sarah is there anything else you can tell us?" I asked.

"He smelled like rotten fish and he had a heavy accent." She wrote.

"Okay Erica just gets so rest now. I'll call a nurse and keep you up to date. Here's my card." I left my card on the table near the bed writing my cell number on the back "Call me day or night" Erica nodded her head the best she could.

I walked back to my car and took the file into my hands there was a picture of Erica where we was standing with her brother when he was first shipped away. She had long black hair and green eyes but now she had her mouth wired together, black eyes, and a dislocated shoulder plus two fractured ribs.

* * *

I called Jacob and told him about what Erica told me.

We met back at the station to go over everything. I had my work shirt tucked in my pants with a belt and my gun hoisters underneath both my arms that were attached on my back.

Jacob factored in my information about the rotten fish and heavy accent to recently release man who works with the delivery of fish to the diner where Erica works. We went to question the guy and Jacob was able to translate when he pretended he could only speak Italian. I looked at him closer to see dog tags peeking out of his pocket when I pointed them out he threw the box he was holding at us and bolted. We ran quickly after him Jacob ran with him while I went around, I was thankful for all that high school track because it was really helping now.

We were able to catch the man and when we took him to the station for booking we found out later that he fell in love with Erica when he delivered the fish but when she didn't return his feelings he said that if she wasn't going to love him then no one was going to love her. Thinking that the dog tags around her neck was her boyfriends he ripped them off and was going to throw them away but stopped when he found out we were on his trail.

I was also to get the dog tags released a few days later and got a call from the doctors in charge of Erica saying she was getting better and her wires on her jaw came off so she could speak.

I went to visit her with the dog tags in hand. Jacob was going to come but he had to finish paperwork and pick up his kids after school.

* * *

I knocked on her door.

"Hello?"

"Hello." Erica said.

I walked into the room and took a chair to sit in.

"You're officer Hamato right?" Erica asked.

"Yes ma'am. " I said.

"Did you find out who attacked me?" Erica asked.

"Yes ma'am but I can't release any of the details under the case is closed and the judge rules." I said.

"Okay thanks Officer Hamato." Erica said.

"Raph" I said.

"Raph?" Erica asked raising an eyebrow.

"That's my name it's easier saying it that way." I said.

"Okay Raph is there anything else you need to tell me?" Erica asked.

"I came here to give you this as well." I said handing her the dog tags.

Erica took them into her shaking hands I covered them with my own.

"Your brother led me to them so I could return them." I whispered.

A tear rolled off Erica's face and onto the dog tags. I helped Erica place the dog tags around her neck.

The moment I placed the dog tags on Erica my heart skipped a beat. I thought it was nothing and left Erica to recovery and returned to work.

* * *

A month later I got a call from Erica she had a nightmare about the attack and was shaking. I rushed over to help calm her down and stayed with her rocking her in my arms to sleep anytime she started to freak out. Each time I let her go to return to work my heart would ache. I didn't understand it so when I got home called Leo who was an expert in this field because of Sarah.

"Sounds like you're in love Raph." Leo said.

"What!?" I exclaimed.

"Yeah that's how I felt when I parted with Sarah before we started dating." Leo explained.

"Oh man" I said slamming my head on the table.

"Sorry Raph but just take your time to get to know her and make sure you really care for her in a different way than you just feeling sorry for her after everything she has been through." Leo carefully explained.

"Got it Leo. Is there anything new happening with you?" I asked.

"No just continuing with the progress with the school and helping out a team when they were walking on a road that was cutting off a village with a trade route so they could get food." Leo said.

"Good luck out there and tell Kaz we say hi." I said.

"Bye Raph I'll be home in a few more months." Leo said signing off.

I shut my laptop and leaned against the couch with my head hanging off the back, closing my eyes I tried to get some sleep until I had to go to work in a few hours.

* * *

Donnie P.O.V

I just finished talking to Leo. He's been gone for close to four months now. Leo told he just was helping Raph out with a girl. I let him be since he was more of an expert in that field than all of us. I was jealous of Leo he and Sarah seemed to have been soul mates meeting like that in the airport and then Leo helping her out while she helped him with our family problems. It reminded me of Casey and April who finally got married and were excepting their first child together.

Leo was hoping to be home when they gave birth so he was working home so he could get home without leaving anything unfinished.

I closed my laptop and was leaving the office when I heard a thunk noise. I turned to see a woman with long wavy blonde hair gathering papers see dropped and rubbing her head. I quickly helped her and apologized for it.

"I'm so sorry about" I said.

"No, no it's my fault for not paying attention." She said.

She tilted her head up from the ground to look me in the eyes, as soon as our eyes met her dark blue eyes widened.

"Are you Dr. Hamato?" she asked.

I nodded my head. True I was still studying to get my PhD but most people saw me as a doctor even without the proper degree at the moment.

"Wow my name is Catherine and I'm interning here so I've heard a lot about you and your advances in engineering and science." Catherine said.

"Thanks but I really learned everything from Dr. O'Neil and his daughter." I said.

"I hope I can work here when I finish my internship" Catherine said.

"You'll get it Catherine as long as you study and work hard we'll be more than happy to work side by side with each other." I said.

I gave Catherine the rest of her papers and went to go into the lab to meet with Dr. O'Neil with some testing.

When the door I left closed Catherine walked past my office door into the shadows of the room where there was a security blind spot. Catherine got on the phone and pressed two on her the keypad.

* * *

"Hey it's me. I just met Donatello Hamato and I think I just gained his trust. Permission to continue with the plan?" Catherine whispered into the phone.

An electronic voice responded, "Permission granted"

* * *

 **A.N:**

 **The guys and Erica are 22, Sarah is 20, and Catherine is 24. Casey and April are 25.**


	7. Chapter 6: Rival Gamer

Chapter 6

Mikey P.O.V

I got to talk to Leo and he told us that he was coming home next month after six months away from home. We are all ecstatic; Sarah who has been loyal to Leo has started getting ready to move down to D.C to live with Leo in his place on base with Kaz. It's going to be hard with Leo living away from us but he's going to be home now so I can't complain.

I was leaving my place to go visit the video arcade where I used to work at in high school. Walking in I waved high to the owner and was about to visit all the machines when he waved me over.

"What's up Mr. Rogers" I said shaking his hand.

"Hey there Mikey nothing new but get this." Mr. Rogers waved me closer to whisper to me the news.

"So one came in here under the initials 'JMR' and beat almost all your high scores in one afternoon"

Mr. Rogers lean back and nodded his head. I stood frozen in place.

It took me all of high school to get my scores that high. I ran over to every machine in the arcade and what Mr. Rogers said was true.

"Mr. Rogers get me my coat. " I stated.

I spent all my money getting this jacket with my nickname, The Orange Ninja embroider on the back in bright orange on a green background with orange and green on the cuffs of the wrist and collar of the jacket.

For hours I worked on getting my high scores back to the top on almost every machine but the one machine standing in my way was my favorite game of all time, _'Battle Nexus'._ A game where you battle as one character in multiple battles until you fight the final boss to become the Battle Nexus Champion. I was working on trying to reclaim my title when Mr. Rogers whispered and gestured over to me the person who just walked into the place.

* * *

"That's JMR" Mr. Roger whispered.

I looked over my shoulder whoever it was had their back to me with their hood over their heads and was trying to reclaim the high score on a game I just finished.

"Hey you there" I yelled.

The person ignored me.

"Hey I'm talking to you" I said

I placed my hand on their shoulder and when they pushed my hand off and step back the hood over their face fell off.

"What the-!?"

"What?" they asked.

"You-you're a girl!?" I exclaimed.

"Yeah what's it to you?" she snorted.

"Um hello don't you recognize the name?" I asked turning my back so she could read the name on it.

She shook her head.

"Nope don't know and I don't care." She said.

Mr. Rogers got between us to keep us from fighting.

"Alright if you two are going to fight then fight on the machines but if not get out and do it somewhere!" Mr. Rogers stated.

I looked over my shoulder to the Battle Nexus game.

"How about we play an around of Battle Nexus and whoever wins will be the champion of this arcade." I asked with a smirk.

"Fine by me. The names Jessica and I'll be kicking you to the curb." Jessica said smugly.

* * *

Jessica had short blonde hair that was cut really short on the left side of her face and left long on the left angled long in the front and short in the back. She had blue green highlights on the long left side all across the back and hazel brown eyes.

"We'll see about that." I shouted.

Jessica and I battle for hours always ending in a draw with both of our characters killing each other at the same time. Mr. Rogers had to close the arcade and kick us out.

"Well I'll see you again Mikey and you too Jess. Make sure you're home for dinner your mother wants to know how school is going." Mr. Rogers said.

"Okay dad, see you later." Jessica said.

I stood there frozen in place Mr. Roger winked at me then left to finish locking up.

"What so you're Mr. Roger's daughter?" I asked.

Jessica nodded.

I hear about his daughter but he told me she was studying far away so we never met before.

"Yup and you're the famous Mikey who dominated all the games in the arcade for years. My father told me about you and how hard you've been working with him even though now you have a real job and life." Jessica said.

"Yeah he's a nice guy who I met when I was leaving school after getting detention for falling asleep during class for the fourth time that week." I said.

"You did that too? I would get lectured at so much for doing that but since my grades were high my parents couldn't do too much to me." Jessica said.

"Lucky I was always a average student unlike my other brothers how were all high achievers." I said.

"Well I may not have any siblings but I bet they care about you deeply and just want you to do your best in life." Jessica said.

"Yeah you're right." I said.

My phone vibrated in my pocket. I looked up to see I got a text from Donnie asking me if I was going to come over for dinner or night.

"That's my brother I got to bounce. But we'll continue this battle later." I shouted.

"Any time Hamato any time." Jessica shouted.

* * *

Leo P.O.V

It's only a week away before I return stateside with Kaz by my side to see my family, friends, and my girl back home Sarah. Sarah wanted to get a place for herself since she got a job in a studio in DC near the base but I told her she could just move in to my place and use the extra room as her studio. Sarah told me that if it was okay with me then she would have a surprise foe me waiting for me when I got home.

I smiled at the last letter I got from her with a picture of her with her diploma and cap and gown. I wish I could have been there but she said that it was really boring and she was just waiting for me to come home.

I stroked Kaz's head saying, "Hey Kaz Sarah said she has a surprise for us when we get home are you ready?"

Kaz barked in excitement.

The days rolled by slowly but finally I was on the first plane out back to the states. I fell asleep with Kaz on my lab and my hat covering my face. My family was going to meet me back at my place so I wasn't waiting for anyone at the airport when I got back.

I drove with my brothers Sam a friend from boot camp who was in the motor pool, William who worked with his drug sniffing dog Teddy after Theodore Roosevelt, and our sister Skylar she works with the K9 helping people get acquainted with soldier and partner. She helped me when I was first looking for a partner three years ago.

The truck stopped in front of my place and I jumped out with Kaz jumping out right after me. I waved goodbye and walked to the house. I knocked on the door and as soon as I did noise of people running around and whispering could be heard through the door. I used my key to open the door and went in first because Kaz had the tendency to attack when scared.

"Hello?" I said opening the door slowly.

I turned on the light and as soon as I did everyone jumped out yelling

"Surprise! Welcome home Leo and Kaz"

I signaled for Kaz to come in and as soon as he saw Sarah he jumped on top of her. Sarah started petting and stroking Kaz's head. Everyone hugged me and stroked Kaz's head.

"So what do you think?" Sarah asked.

I was correct Sarah changed the place a lot.

* * *

The couch with the bed was replaced with a three seated couch and two end tables at the side of the couch with the same coffee table in front of it. The two bookcases that I had in front of the couch were pushed to the side to make room for a television cabinet stand where Sarah placed a flat screen television. An blue area rug was placed under the coffee table.

The pictures I had hanging by the bed and spare room were now just hanging by the bedroom with the family picture hanging above the one with friends. Replacing the one I had hanging by the spare room was a medal box holding medals that I had lying in their boxes I left in the spare room and for some reason a picture of me in uniform from when I first joined the army. I let my hair grow a bit since the picture was taken but I still keep it short especially around the sides and back.

The kitchen was the same but now there was actually food in there instead of just water and Kaz's can dog food.

The bedroom was the same with the queen size bed with a navy bed set but now there were two side tables with two lamps on both tables, an alarm clock on the right side table. Kaz's bed was still at the foot of the bed and the dresser was pressed against the wall near the door. But I really wanted to see what happened to the spare room. I didn't have anything in there but the box with medals, a crate for Kaz when he was younger, some spare blankets for Kaz and another bed for him. Sarah moved the crate into the living room all the spare blankets and beds were placed in the closet where I kept my uniforms and vault in the bedroom.

Opening the door instead of seeing the usual bare room with no lights I saw Sarah had her artist desk press against the far wall under the window with her sketch pads, lamps, and all the pencils and other tools she used for sketching. To the left of it hidden by the second closet was an easel for when she paints so she had her canvases and paintings in the closet along with other sketch pads and materials.

To the right on the wall against it was Sarah's work desk with a desktop computer on it with a monitor on top and the wireless keyboard and mouse under the moveable part of the desk that could retract and go back into the desk when pulled in or out and the tower under the right side of the desk. A printer was placed to the left side of the computer and her desk lamp to the right.

Sarah had some of her art work hanging up in the room with the one she made from the time we were in the park framed over her work desk completed with her in the drawing as well.

* * *

"It's nice, really nice Sarah" I said.

"I hope so Leo we worked very hard on this for both you and Kaz." Raph said.

"I said thanks but yeah it's really something I want to come home to." I said.

"And there's one more thing." Casey said.

Casey and Raph pulled me outside with Mikey and Donnie leading the way the girls hung back to see my reaction. Casey and Raph covered my eyes with a cloth. Walking out they finally uncovered my eyes.

I was shocked.

"Surprise Leo you better take good care of her." Casey said.

"Yeah or else you'll hear it from the both of us." Raph added.

* * *

Casey and Raph from April's explanation restored an old pickup truck that a customer brought to the shop and was trying to get rid of. Casey brought it off the man and ever since I left they have been working on it to try and restore it. It was a 1994 Chevrolet 1500 truck colored blue with a top on the back to help Sarah transport any of her art.

"Guys I have no words" I stammered out.

"Just happy to have you home is the best present Leo you really deserve all of this." Donnie said.

"Thank guys I couldn't have survived or done all of this without of all of your support." I said. "Oh you never told me what you're having" turning to April and Casey.

April's belly was huge and she was due any day now.

"It's a girl" April said hugging her stomach.

"We can't wait" Casey added.

"I bet April more than you" Mikey joked.

"I would like to see you pregnant Mikey" April yelled.

But it was true April was tired being pregnant and wanted to hold the baby soon.

Casey and April left a little after they showed me the truck since April was getting tired and wanted to sleep. My brother left a little later after dropping off some groceries for dinner tonight.

I walked in with Kaz and Sarah and as soon as the door closed I hugged Sarah from behind and placed my chin on her shoulder.

* * *

"I missed you so much" I whispered.

"Me too" Sarah responded.

Sarah and I lived together for the next few months with me working on base teaching classes on bomb sniffing with the handlers and dogs with Kaz by my side and teaching people on disarming them once they find them and have to in a life and death situation.

Sarah was working for an art studio and was in the process of creating paintings for an event to raise money for children of soldiers who are in the hospital. Casey and April had their baby girl naming her Shadow.

My brothers were living their lives together with people they met. Raph was starting something with Erica but still trying to remain friends with her but everyone could see they both liked each other. Mikey and Jessica playfully fight over games and Mikey got Jessica a job at the game testing center he works at for O'Neil tech. Donnie on the other hand was head over heels for Catherine, she was good for Donnie but for some reason she didn't sit right for the rest of us and I had to keep Kaz on a tight hold when she was around him.

But it was Donnie's life so we were letting him live his life and if we needed to step in we would. Because we were brothers and family so we stood by the sidelines for most things but when we needed a hand we were there for each other.

* * *

 **A.N:**

 **The guys and Erica are 22 and Sarah and Jessica are 21. Catherine is 24. Casey and April are 26.**


	8. Chapter 7: Trying To Be A Hero

Chapter 7

Raph P.O.V

Erica and I are just friends that are what we tell everyone and they believe it, I think. Ever since the attack Erica quit her job at the diner got a job at Casey's auto shop. Erica's twin brother Eric and herself grew up around cars so she was confirmable around them. I've continued to work for the police department with Jacob as a partner. Right now I'm visiting Erica as per a routine to make sure she was alright. I rang the doorbell and knocked on the door to tell her it was me. Erica opened the door carefully with the security chain still attached to the door like I showed her.

"Hey Raph" Erica whispered.

"Hey Erica just came to see you on my break" I said.

Erica let me into her apartment. It didn't have too much but a pull out couch that I would sleep on when I came over with some of my work shirts thrown over it. No television but a small bookcase almost like Leo's place before Sarah moved in.

"Want anything to drink or eat?" Erica asked.

I shook my head

"Sorry but I'm in a rush and have to get back to work soon." I said.

"No I'm sorry for making you come by on your breaks Raph. You don't have to keep doing this you know it's been months and that guy is locked away." Erica said.

"I know but I worry about you and this helps keep my head on straight" I explained.

My phone started ringing so I had to step out for a moment.

"This is Hamato."

"Raph you need to get back here we got a huge problem." Jacob said in a worry voice.

I yelled goodbye to Erica and rushed to the police station.

I ran into the room to see police officers and detectives running around, many on multiple phones or looking through files like mad.

"Jacob what's going on?" I asked

Jacob was running around with files in his arms and papers flying out as he was yelling on his cell phone.

"Thank goodness you're here Raph there was a huge jail break and over a dozen prisoners escaped, dozens were injured or killed, we had three officers killed and seven injured a few are in critical condition." Jacob stated.

"Give me some files so I can help." I said.

Jacob pointed at the board with the dozen of prisoners that escaped. I looked over all of them but when I looked at the last one my heart sank. It was the man I put away for almost killing Erica.

* * *

I called Leo to see if could help me with this since I couldn't get away but I got Sarah saying he was in the middle of a simulated battlefield testing handlers with their dogs and couldn't get a hold of for the next hours.

"Jacob I need to go now Erica is in danger." I yelled.

"Raph the captain ordered all hands on deck we can't leave." Jacob stated.

"Forget the Captain there is a woman in danger out who is on the verge of breaking." I yelled.

Jacob looked over his shoulders and continued to yell at me to not disobey the Captain's orders. Jacob pushed a file against my chest and went back to the phones. I opened the file to see his car keys inside and with the half an hour written inside.

"Now go cool you head off Raph we need you level headed so we can capture all these guys." Jacob yelled.

"Fine" I spat.

I left through the back to the alleyway that connected the station to the garage. I ran to Jacob's car and when I got in I received a text from Jacob saying to meet up in front he has a lead.

"Okay Raph I conceived the Captain to letting both of us out to canvas the area for the next half an hour." Jacob stated.

"Thanks Jacob I owe you big." I said starting up the car.

"All you have to do is ask the girl out and we'll be even" Jacob muttered.

We drive quickly with the sirens on to Erica's apartment. Taking out our guns we ran up the stairs to the second floor. I turned the corner and my heart sank. The door was kicked in.

* * *

Jacob and I nodded our heads, calling in for backup; we stormed the apartment searching for Erica and her attacker.

"Erica" I shouted over and over.

"Can you hear me? Erica!"

"Clear" Jacob yelled.

I turned the corner.

"Clear" I said placing my gun into my hoister.

"Where is he?" Jacob asked.

"And where is Erica?" I added.

There was no sign of Erica or her attack. Everything was trashed and tossed especially my clothes that were on the couch bed. A thought came to me as we search the room with gloves on. I taught Erica places to hide when someone breaks in. I ran into the bedroom to the closet turning on the light I pulled away boxes of clothes away to where a hole in the wall that use to connect the two apartments in the pass used to be. I knocked on the door softly saying

"Erica it's me Raph please come out if you're in there."

The door shifted slightly I placed my hand on my gun in case this wasn't Erica. The door opened and a tear soaked Erica crawled out. Erica ran into my arms and I cradled her head as he started to breakdown in tears once again on my shoulder. I turned to my partner who was watching the whole time.

Erica was going to have to go to the station to get a statement but for now she was going to the hospital to get checked out.

I got into contact with Leo finally and he agreed to let Erica stay with him and Sarah for a bit while we looked for her attacker. No place safer than being surrounded by soldiers plus Sarah was working at home for the moment on a piece and Kaz was going to be staying with Sarah now since Leo moved onto to teaching handlers how to disarm and identify bombs so they didn't need their dogs for the moment.

I had to go report what happened to my Captain who was not happy about any of this. I took all the heat so Jacob didn't get in trouble. Captain took away my pay for two months and had me on desk duty he said I was lucky it was just that.

I stared at the pictures on the board we were only able to locate four of the escape prisoners and only two were brought back alive the others wanted to go down by suicide by cop instead of staying one more day locked up.

I pray that things get better.

* * *

Donnie P.O.V

The news of the escape prisoners ran on the news on almost every channel. We got a call from both Leo and Raph about Erica and what happened to her. We all agreed that she was safe on base and with Kaz watching over her we knew she would be okay.

I look at the picture of Catherine and myself on my desk we have been dating for months and I was really in love. Sometimes I believe our love was stronger than Leo and Sarah. Catherine was now working in O'Neil Tech as lab assistance in my department. I couldn't be happier than I was now. Catherine had to go to a business meeting across town, at first I was against it but she talked me into believing she would be okay. I told her that I loved her and let her leave.

Catherine in her car:

"Yes sir I got everything you need. Yes that Donatello fellow completely fell for everything. Just a simple flick of my hair and he was drooling all over me." Catherine said with a smirk of her red lipstick.

"Yes I'm coming back to base now. Alright goodbye my love" Catherine said in a sensual voice.

Catherine leaned against the back of her seat she looked at her phone then threw it into the passenger seat where an important document labeled confidential lay on the seat. She stared at the bracelet her boyfriend gave her as a present for their one month anniversary. It was beautiful with the gold frame and blue sapphires that lined the bracelet all around it that he said completed her eyes shined in the light of the garage.

Catherine didn't understand at the time but she was starting to fall for her boyfriend and her act was starting to become truth.

Catherine shook her head and started the car to drive to her real job and to the man she devoted her life to.

* * *

Mikey P.O.V

I just finished testing a first person shooter game with Jessica to see if we could multiply on the same game system instead of just being over the internet. There were still parts were the game glitches or froze but they were getting to it. After getting tested by us a small copy would be released then the whole copy either worldwide or country by country on certain dates.

"What do you want to do now?" Jessica asked.

"How about we check up on your father?" I suggested.

"Sure" Jessica agreed.

Jessica knew I was worried about his since the prison break so she didn't debate with me. I knew she was worried too but didn't want to say anything. We walked together with my arm around her shoulder I watched my surroundings like my father and two older brother; Raph and Leo taught me.

We arrived at the arcade to see it locked up but that was weird Mr. Rogers never locked up this early no matter what he even opened during at huge snow storm when I was in high school. I had Jessica stay outside and I used the key I was given to by Mr. Rogers to enter through the back. I called Raph and Leo and connected them together.

"Guys I think something is up. Mr. Roger's arcade is locked up and we know he ever locks up this early."

I hear in Raph's background people yelling, paper filling and phones ringing off the hook. Leo had timers and people talking to each other over ways to disarm and identifying common objects as bombs.

"Mikey it's probably because of the prison break that its closed." Leo said.

"No way Leo if he opens during a blizzard from open to close he'll open now." I said.

"Mikey" Raph said in a low tone "Get out of there I'm sending a unit to investigate."

"Can't Raph I'm already in." I whispered into the phone.

"Mikey get out of there!" Leo and Raph yelled into my ear.

The sound of a glass bottle from one of the machines in the arcade rolling across the ground echoed in the silent room. I ducked behind the back counter to the shelves with the toys.

* * *

I peered through the crack where the shelves were properly put together and you could slightly see into the back of the store if you knew where to look. From the crack I could see two men that I recognized from the television as from the people that escaped.

"Raph two of the escape prisoners are here" I whispered in a low voice.

"Get out of there Mikey leave it to the professionals" Raph ordered.

I looked around to see Mr. Rogers lying unconscious with gash to the head behind the counter.

"Mr. Rogers is lying right in front of me I have to save him." I told my brothers.

"Mikey backup is on the way now don't be a hero" Raph stated.

"Please Mikey just get out of there" Leo pleaded.

I placed my phone into my pocket so I didn't have to hear my brothers order me around. I snuck around the counter and pressed a few of the controls on the panel underneath the counter to get their attention to the other side the room.

The Battle Nexus game turned on and started roaring its theme song loudly. The two prisoners ran over to the other side of the room to see what was going on. Using that distraction I bent down and walked over to Mr. Rogers throwing him over my shoulders I started to carry him out when I felt a sharp pain behind my head. I collapsed on the ground with Mr. Rogers rolling off my back and onto the floor again.

I pressed my hand against my head to see it was red with blood. I looked up just in time to see one of the plastic gun butts heading for my head again.

I was wrong there was another guy in there.


	9. Chapter 8: For Family

Chapter 8

Raph P.O.V

I don't know what's happening to Mikey now since he placed us in his pocket but I didn't care Leo and I was leaving to save our baby brother. Leo couldn't leave the base and even if he could he was still miles away, my Captain was still on my case and told me to leave it alone.

 _Like hell I will_

I rather lose this job then lose a brother. I ran out of the station with both of my guns ready and loaded. I was going to tell Donnie but Leo and I talked about it and we didn't want to worry him about this so we were going to tell him later. I took a squad car and drove with great speed to the arcade. Leo called a few of his friends who were in the army that lived in New York to help out the situation. He didn't explain who they were or what they did but he told me they were good at situations like this and he trusted them with his life.

Weaving and dodging traffic I blasted the horn and siren to get people out of my way. When I had the arcade in view I saw the police car I sent over there with the officers hanging behind their car with their guns out. Jessica was standing behind them with her hands tightly grasped together.

* * *

"What's wrong?" I asked running up to the officers.

"We have a hostage situation and their refusing to release anyone. We have a call into the hostage negotiation but their too far out and won't get here for a while."

"Give me the phone" I said.

I dialed the phone for the arcade.

"Who is this?"

"This is Detective Hamato who is this?"

"None of your damn business"

"Are the hostages alright?"

"And if they're not?"

"Then you have nothing stopping us from storming the place and either killing you or re-arresting you"

There was a long pause a gulp.

"They're fine hear for yourself"

There was movement and scuffling.

* * *

"Hello?"

"Hey their baby bro how are you doing?"

"I have a wicked headache Raph; sorry for everything I should have listened to you and Leo."

"It's okay Mikey I'm going to get you out. How's Mr. Rogers is he alright?"

"He's still unconscious but breathing. Where's Leo is he coming?"

"Sorry baby bro but he's stuck on base still but he's going to fly up after work."

"Just keep calm baby brother I'm going to get you and Mr. Rogers out of there so you and Jessica can go and hanging out doing whatever you two do with yourselves"

Mikey chuckled

"Thanks Raph"

The phone was taken away from Mikey.

"There your proof of life. Now listen to our demands or else you'll be losing a hostage."

"Fine what do you want?"

"A car with no plates, ten thousand dollars in unmarked bills and no police when we leave. If you do all of this we'll release the hostages if not we'll show you what happens when you cross us."

I kept whoever I was talking to on the phone as long as I could because from the corner of my eye I could see shadows move in the alleyway of the arcade.

* * *

Mikey P.O.V

Raph is talking to the guy on the phone. My heart is beating outside of my chest; my hands are tied behind my back with cords from the machines here and the side of my head was bleeding from getting it bashed in earlier. I was sitting on my butt with my back against the counter. I don't know why maybe it's all my training with my father but I feel like there are other people in here besides myself, Mr. Rogers, and the three prisoners.

The guy finally gets off the phone slamming the phone back onto the cradle.

"Anything?" one of them asked.

"We'll have to see. Because if he doesn't…." The one on the phone took a metal pipe and tapped the end of it to my head.

The three prisoners laughed wickedly.

The sound of a glass bottle falling and rolling across the floor echoed the room. The bottle rolled from the back room to my feet.

The one that was on the phone signaled with his metal pipe to the one that asked the question to go investigate. The guy grabbed the bat Mr. Rogers kept behind the counter for times he had to throw people out and walked into the backroom. There was the sound of scuffling and the muffled cry of someone getting beaten.

"What the-"the man who was talking on the phone cried.

* * *

Another sound of a bottle hitting the ground echoed in the room but this one was different. I fell to my side and covered my face with my knees. Leo showed me this and I've played enough video games to know that what was just tossed was a smoke bomb.

The bomb went off filling the room with smoke I covered my mouth my shirt and closed my eyes tightly. My ears were buzzing from the sound of the explosion but a could faintly hear scuffling and people grunting and yelling. My body felt light as if someone had picked me up and was carrying me.

"it's okay sir everything is fine." The man carrying me whispered.

I kept my eyes closed but I could feel the sunlight's hit on my face. Faintly I could hear people running over to me and being placed on a bed being wheeled away. I cracked my eyes a bit and after the blinding light died down I could see Raph and Jessica by my side talking to me. But everything was muffled so I didn't understand what they were saying. Mr. Rogers was being wheeled into another bed so Jessica went to his side and took his hand into her own.

The moment an oxygen mask was placed over my mouth did I let the darkness take over and fall asleep.

* * *

Leo P.O.V

"Okay thanks guys I hope everything goes well after the debriefing." I said into my phone.

I shut my phone letting out a big sigh of relief. My shift was order and I was heading home to get my things together to leave for New York. I got a call before this one that Mikey was okay and was just staying overnight in the hospital for observation. The same for Mr. Rogers and he was going to have to take time off from the arcade to get it back in one piece and to rest his heart.

Walking into the house I was greeted by Sarah and Jessica sitting on the couch waiting for me.

"What's going on Leo?" Erica asked.

"Is Mikey and Mr. Rogers okay?" Sarah added.

"They're both okay they just need to stay overnight for observation. I'm going to ride there so take care of Kaz while I'm gone." I said.

Sarah would have come with me but she had a lot of work to still do and Erica was still really nervous about leaving the house.

I changed into my civilian clothes, giving Sarah a quick kiss goodbye and petting Kaz on the head I took the truck and drove all day and night back to New York to the hospital with my baby brother.

* * *

The people I called in to help were friends of mine during boot camp we were all in the same class so I got to know them really well. One of them was my best friend Chris Thompson who just like me after the death of Eric took a different path than he originally wanted to do when he joined the army. The others where two friends I was introduced to through Chris when we would go on liberty in town, Drako a red headed guy whose father was a general in the army before retiring and Usagi a Japanese friend who father and grandfather fought in the US military even during WWII.

All three were Army Rangers trained for situations like the one with Mikey. So when I placed a call into them as a favor they jumped at the opportunity to help out especially with what was now going on in New York. But the thing was they couldn't tell anyone what happened so Raph was going to have to take the heat of what happened but to Raph as long as Mikey and Mr. Rogers was okay then he just be fired and take a job at Casey's auto shop.

Driving back to New York I was going to stay with Casey, April, and Shadow when I get there.

I arrived late so I couldn't Mikey until the morning. I drove to the Jones's place and slept on the couch.

The next day I drove with Casey to see Mikey, April stayed with Shadow since she was running a fever and she didn't want to leave her.

When we got there Mikey was getting dressed in his long sleeve grey sweat shirt with two orange stripes falling vertically down his jack on either sides of his shoulder, an orange t-shirt peeking out from under his jacket, long black pants and black boots.

"Hey Mikey" I said.

Mikey turned around he had a bandage tied across his forehead.

"Leo!" Mikey cried running over to me and throwing his arms around me.

I hugged Mikey back with all my might I was so worried about him when I heard he went in to try and save Mr. Rogers. So this is what my brothers feel with I'm away. I wish I could say that I'll leave so they can never feel this way but the army is part of my life and I wasn't planning on leaving for a while.

* * *

Raph walked in with his causal clothes on, a red tang top and long black pant with a brown leather belt and black boots, he walked over and patted me on the back.

"So what happened?" I asked.

"Just suspended without pay on the record. Off the record my Captain was happy to get those guys back in jail. "Raph said.

"And what about Erica's attacker?" Mikey asked.

"He's still on the loose but we have everyone looking for him. How's Erica doing anyway Leo?" Raph asked.

"She's doing fine. Calming down but always stiffens and has a look of terror when the door is either knocked on or she hears something foreign to her. Sarah and Kaz are helping her out but I think she'll need to see someone about this Raph." I said.

Raph nodded.

"I know what you mean Leo I didn't want to see her pushed this far so I would always check up on her but now I think it's best if she sees someone." Raph said.

"Talk to her about it. You're really the only she trust." I said placing my hand on his shoulder.

"Where are Donnie and Jessica?" I asked.

"Jessica is visiting her dad now so she just left and Donnie is stuck at work. Something about information to their latest project going missing." Mikey said.

"Man that sounds bad." I said.

"Yeah but this is Donnie he can figure out what's going on. Plus I heard he's thinking of asking Catherine to marry him." Raph said.

"Really?" I said in a shocked voice.

"Yeah he's really in love with her and he said that she is too." Raph said.

"Man the things you miss being in DC." I muttered.

* * *

I wish I could leave and live in New York but I have my orders and I had to remain in DC. Mikey and Mr. Rogers were discharged. Jessica was going to go home with her father then come over to Mikey's place later on. I drove Mikey and Raph in my truck to his place. Donnie was going to come by during his break to see Mikey then go back to figure out what's happening at work.

Mikey place when you first walk in had posters of video games and characters from his comic books lining the walls. A large three seated couch a large flat screen television on a cabinet with his many consoles under it. Two very wide and tall bookcases filled with video games on one side and all of his comics on the other side if the television. A coffee table with a retractable top that could open to reveal more storage inside it with his controllers and remote with batteries inside. On top were his school books and his laptop.

"Really Mikey?" I asked.

Mikey shrugged his shoulders throwing his bag from the hospital on the couch he jumped over and fell onto his back on the couch.

None of us have ever really been to each other's place so seeing Mikey's reminded us of his room when we still lived together. Mikey may have grown up in a few areas but he was still our baby brother who loved nothing but playing with his video games, watching movies on superheroes, and reading comics about them.

Raph was going to stay with Mikey overnight while I had to drive back to DC for work and to check in with Sarah and Erica. Donnie arrive exhausted a little after we just got there he wasn't wearing his lab coat or anything to resemble he worked in a lab. He had on his long purple shirt with the sleeve rolled up to his elbow and grey vest, long grey pants and black sneakers. Something he only wore on days he didn't work.

* * *

"What's going on Donnie?" I asked.

Donnie shook his head and took a seat on the couch. Mikey sat up and looked at Donnie with a concerned look.

"Donnie?" Mikey said in a small child voice.

"It's bad guys really bad." Donnie said.

"What's up Don?" Raph asked.

"I'm under investigation for the missing files from O'Neil Tech and if this continues I'll be thrown in jail or worse." Donnie said resting his face in his hands.

"Why would someone believe it was you?" I asked.

"Because it was my assess card that was used to log out the files" Donnie said.

"Do you have someone you believe took your card to frame you?" Raph asked.

Donnie nodded.

"Who Don?" Mikey asked.

"Catherine" Donnie answered.


	10. Chapter 9: In a Flash Everything Changes

Chapter 9

Donnie P.O.V

I was working in the lab with Dr. O'Neil and other lab assistants by my side figuring out what was happening and what files were taken. We couldn't track who took them because it was burrowed under walls and walls of firewall so it was taking a while to find. Catherine was out of the building for the moment working with a sister company on what was happening. Dr. O'Neil and I were decoding messages that were sent from our servers to a competing company over a deal that could place O'Neil Tech on the map. But for now we were dealing with viruses and Trojan horses corrupting files and sending everything across the internet.

We battle for hours trying capture and destroy all of the viruses infecting the system.

We were finally able to get rid of everything and safe most of the files we had. But for those that were corrupted where going to reentered and placed under heavy protection. We were able to locate the missing files and now talking on video conference about who took them with our computer techs.

"What have you found out?" Dr. O'Neil asked.

"We found the ID number of a card used to access the files sir."

"We then tell us who did it." I said in an aggravated voice.

"Sir I would like to do this with just Dr. O'Neil Dr. Hamato."

"Dr. Hamato is my partner, colleague, and friend he will stay so tell us who accessed the files." Dr. O'Neil demanded.

"Sir it was Dr. Hamato's ID badge."

"What!?" Dr. O'Neil and I shouted.

But it was true the tech showed us that my ID badge and code was used to access the files but thing was it was used when I was working with Dr. O'Neil so it couldn't have been me. But the evidence was stacked against me. Dr. O'Neil had to place me on admissive leave and sent me to go to my office and get ready to leave.

Walking into my office with the weight of everything that has happened people who heard the news were staring and whispering about me as I passed them to get to my office. Walking in on my desk my lab was turned on and an envelope with a kiss mark was left in the light of the lamp.

I walked over to it and recognize the lip stick it was Catherine's'. I opened it to see a letter and my badge tucked in it.

 _Donatello_

 _By now you have found out that it was me who did all of this. My simple fool of a boyfriend believed that meeting like that was fate? Please I just used you to get what I wanted. I true love is with someone else and all you were was a mark._

 _Take sure my small minded friend and I hope things go well for you now._

 _Catherine_

* * *

I collapsed in my seat with the letter hanging over the arm of the chair still in my hand. I open the draw to my desk and look at the small box I had lying in there. The ring I was going to use to ask Catherine to be my wife. A fool I was to fall for someone like that. Leo was the one who found his true love, so was Mikey and Raph me on the other hand deserved to stay alone devoted to nothing but work. But now even that was being taken away from me. I walked out of the office changing into my regular clothes and went to visit my brothers and to talk to them about everything.

"And that's everything that has happened." I said.

"Can I see the letter?" Raph asked.

I handed the letter to Raph.

"I'm going to send this to the lab to analysis it Donnie." Raph said.

"What's going to happen now?" Mikey asked.

"Now I'm going to go and drink for a while then go home and sleep." I said.

No one was going to talk me out of it so Raph joined me since Leo had to drive back to DC now. Mikey just got out of the hospital so he couldn't drink. Jessica was going to stay with him so Raph was going to watch me.

We went to a local bar where she spent our twenty first birthday at when Leo came back during one of his tours.

I drank heavily while Raph drank at a slower pace. I don't remember what happened after a while but I was told the next day that Raph carried me on his back to a cab to my place. He watched me the entire night. My brothers are great. Even though Leo had to go back to DC he still called later to check in with me and Mikey came in with Jessica to see me. My heart ached badly over Catherine and what was happening at work to the point I was just numb about everything.

* * *

Raph P.O.V

It been a few days since the incident at O'Neil Tech I had the letter sent to the lab to see if it was really Catherine and through test they were 100% that it was her. The news broke Donnie even more to the point we couldn't leave him alone. Since I was suspended I was staying with him but there were times I was called the station to talk with Jacob about what he found out about the incident then Mikey or Jessica would take over. Leo on the other hand was having problems of his own. The school that he helped build was destroyed by a suicide bomber killing soldiers and children in and by the school Dozens were injured and EVAC from the area. So now Leo was being called back to duty to help the situation. He was going to have to leave Kaz because it was just a negotiation situation so he was staying with Sarah and to continue protecting Erica.

He was upset about leaving with things as bad as they were now but Sarah talk to him about it and they decided that if he could save just one child and teach them to read and write then it could make the world a better place. Leo was leaving in the next two days so he was going to spend it with Kaz and Sarah as much as he could. I went down to DC to see Erica and take her around so Leo and Sarah could be alone.

* * *

Leo P.O.V

I leaving to go back to the Middle East for a week so I was going to spend all my time with Sarah and Kaz how was going to be staying home because of the situation. I would like to have him come with me but I have my orders and Kaz was needed to continue training other bomb sniffing dogs with a different handler. We were lucky that the handler was a friend and Kaz was okay with him because he didn't warm up to people easily and hates it when I'm not by his side when working.

Sarah and I decided to take a walk around the Reflecting Pool then go to pay our respects to the Vietnam Memorial Wall where her grandfather's name was engraved. I wanted to do something for Sarah but in order to do it I had to do something she hated. Waking up early.

I took Sarah and Kaz with me at Predawn back to the Reflecting Pool.

"What's going on Leo it's too early in the morning to do anything." Sarah whined

Kaz whimpered in response to Sarah.

"Relax you too I think its time now to tell you." I said.

I turned to Sarah and gave her Kaz's leash to hold. Placing her at the head of the pool with her side to it I stood in front of her and took her hand.

"Sarah you know how much I love you right?" I asked.

"Yes I know Leo, why?" Sarah asked.

I bent down and got on one knee pulling out a small box from my pocket.

"Sarah Clark"

Sarah broke down and covered her face with her hands crying.

"Will you marry me?"

Sarah crying and trying to understand what was happening cried out,

"Yes. Yes I'll marry you."

I took Sarah into my arms and pulled her to my chest, our lips meet as if it was the most natural thing to do. We kissed with Kaz sitting between us looking up.

* * *

I pulled the ring out of the box and placed it on Sarah's finger.

A beautiful ring with one large diamond between two slightly smaller diamonds on a platinum band.

"Wait can I see that for a second." Sarah said taking the ring off.

Sarah looked into the band to see the engraving I had in it.

"What does YAMH YAMS mean" Sarah asked.

I pressed my lips against hers.

"I'll explain when we get married." I said.

"You better" Sarah said placing the ring back onto her finger with my help.

I held Sarah in my arms as she burrowed her face into my chest.

The woman I love and hope to have a long life with was right her.

* * *

The next day before I announced Sarah and mine engagement to my brothers and friends. They were happy for us and ecstatic about when we were getting married. Raph and Erica finally started dating after the both of them spent time together again after weeks of being separated. Mikey and Jessica were as strong as ever and Donnie was getting better.

Casey and April have their hands full with Shadow but they couldn't wait until the ceremony. April was going to help Sarah get everything ready for the wedding while I was away. The only thing I really had to worry about was the rings and who was my best man. The ring bearer was Kaz of course and Sarah had a niece that was going to be the flower girl.

I let my brothers decide that but now I had to fly and leave them to debate it.

* * *

Raph P.O.V

It been a few days since Leo left and he announced his engagement to Sarah. We were all hanging out at the Jones's house helping them finish moving in. They decided to raise Shadow in the country on a farm that has belonged to Casey's family for generation. They had to get things repaired and fix before moving in but it was beautiful. Erica was standing in the doorway watching me play with Shadow for a bit since April and Casey were setting up her room.

"Cute" Erica said.

I turned around saying "What?"

"Just making me think about the future." Erica said.

We both laughed. The future was something we couldn't understand or anticipate but with Erica I could forget all of that and be fine with just her. I was finally reinstated in the department but I was going to have a lot of paperwork for a while. We just finished helping Casey and April move in when a black car drove up to the farm.

Sarah walked out of the farm while all of us followed. The look on her face was something that made my stomach drop.

"Sarah what's wrong who's that?" April asked.

The door opened and two formally dress military officers exited the car. Sarah fell to her knees crying into her hands with Kaz pressing his head against the side of her face. Another man exited the car and finally understood what was going on. It was an army chaplain.

The officers and chaplain walked over to us with the officers hanging back a bit standing in attention and saluting us.

* * *

"Ms. Clark, everyone, I'm sorry to tell you this but SPC Leonardo Hamato was killed in an explosion earlier today. I'm sorry but there was nothing we could do to save him."


	11. Chapter 10: The Deal with the Devil

Chapter 10

Raph P.O.V

"Your brother and fiancé was caught in an explosion at the school he was working to rebuilding. He discovered a bomb placed once again under the school when he went to check the foundation. He was able to disarm it but when he returned above ground both himself and his squad was attack by some of the villagers. One of the villagers was wearing an explosive vest and detonated on the spot. SPC Hamato protected two children from the village with his body. He died a hero."

The only thing that could give us effort in the chaplain's eyes was to tell us he died a hero. But all we wanted was our brother back.

We were numb as the world continued turning without Leo in it. Sarah stayed in bed for days holding Kaz in her arms, crying and muttering Leo's name over and over. We stayed at the farm until the day came when Leo's remains were being brought home. Changing into our mourning clothes and drove to the airport. We stood in a line with Kaz right beside Sarah. The cargo plane's door opened and the military officers ready themselves as the officers carrying Leo's coffin exited the plane.

The coffin had the American flag carefully covering the top. The coffin was brought past us onto the cart that was going to take him to the funeral home. We stood there trying our best to hold back the tears that threaten to fall from our faces. Erica press her face against my shoulder, her body started shaking as she tried her best to hold back her tears. Jessica and Mikey rested their heads together on Mikey's shoulder while Donnie stood there not knowing what to do about anything.

Sarah on the other hand stood stone face with Kaz sitting next to her as they watch the person they loved more than anything in the world being carried away.

We went back to Sarah and Leo's place to wait for the funeral place to call about setting a date. The phone rang but no one had the energy to get up so it went to voicemail.

Leo's voice:

 _Hello you've reached the home of Leo, Sarah, and Kaz please leave a message after the beep_

*BEEP*

Static in the background so we thought it was a wrong number but then a voice on the other end freaked everyone out.

*STATIC* Guys *PROLONGED STATIC* its m-me *STATIC* I'm *STATIC* No-not Dead *STATIC*

Then the call went dead.

"It can't be" Mikey muttered.

"Is this a prank?" Donnie asked.

"But if it wasn't then…." I trailed off.

"It's Leo he's still alive." Sarah said.

* * *

Donnie P.O.V

We didn't know what to do so we called the police on base. They were going to investigate but they said not to get our hopes up that it could all be just a horrible prank. But we couldn't wait. April and her father were going to help us out along with Jacob Raph's partner.

We worked for days figuring out if it was a prank or not.

The phone call was on a burner so we couldn't trace but we could tell it originated somewhere in the Middle East. There wasn't a body to test, all we had were Leo's dog tags and even those had some information from them.

Jacob and Raph talked to soldiers that were there when the school was attacked to get the story. They had no information about Leo only believing that he died in the explosion. April and Dr. O'Neil ran into the station where we were all talking to Raph and Jacob.

"Guys we found something out." April said.

"What?" Mikey asked.

"Tell us April what did you find?" Raph demanded.

"First what's Leo's blood type?" April asked.

"What?" I exclaimed.

"Don just tell us what is his blood type is." April stated.

"AB negative" Sarah said.

"How tall is he?" Dr. O'Neil asked.

"6'2" I said.

Dr. O'Neil pulled out the dog tags with Leo's name on them.

"These are not Leo's dog tags they were planted at the school for the army to believe he was killed there." Dr. O'Neil explained.

Dr. O'Neil showed us that everything on the dog tag beside his name was wrong.

"The military doesn't make mistakes like this guys there's someone who purposely said that these were Leo's so they would just classify him as KIA and close the case." April said.

"We need to talk to someone about this." I said.

But April and her father shook their heads.

"We don't know who is behind it and who's not. If they have Leo then if we tell the wrong person he's as good as dead." Dr. O'Neil explained.

* * *

Everyone gulped.

"Is there anyone we can talk to about this?" Raph asked.

April and Dr. O'Neil nodded their heads.

"But you're not going to like it." April said.

"Why?" Mikey asked.

April and Dr. O'Neil gestured for us to follow them to the garage with a van parked on the top floor. April knocked on the door saying

"it's me" into it.

The door opened and the person behind it stepped out.

"You got to be kidding me." Raph yelled.

"Oh come on." Mikey added.

"Why her?" Erica asked.

"Are you sure about this April." Sarah asked.

Sarah was holding Kaz's leash back with all her might since Kaz was barking and lunging at her.

"Catherine?" I stammered out.

"Hello Donatello, everyone I heard you need my help." Catherine said.

"Catherine is the person who came up with everything about what happened to Leo. She got an infrared video of the attack on the school. Let her explain everything before you judge her guys." April said.

"That's right everyone I'm here because I was asked to help you find you're missing brother Leo in the Middle East. So let me explain everything."

* * *

Catherine explained that she was working for a competing agency trying to get the same contract so she infiltrated O'Neil Tech and worked her way up the ladder. Meeting me was just one of ways to get closer to the files that were in the restricted areas of the company. But the thing was she was starting to actually care about me and saw me as someone she could trust rather than a mark.

Catherine decided to tell Dr. O'Neil about the reason she was there. Dr. O'Neil placed her as a double agent for the company. Catherine went underground and took the files into the dark areas of the company server. But after she disappeared viruses were uploaded in retaliation for what she did and it attack the system. Catherine was the one to help stop the viruses from destroying O'Neil Tech.

"Then what about Donnie?" Raph demanded.

"You broke his heart and made him believe that he was used." Mikey added.

"Catherine had to do all of that because Donatello was under watch by the other company so to get them to leave him and his brothers alone she had to make it look like she broke all contact with him until we finished clearing out everything with the opposing company and got everyone arrested." Dr. O'Neil explained.

"You don't have to trust me or like me but I'm you best chance in finding your brother so like or not you need me." Catherine said.

* * *

Raph P.O.V

We didn't like it but Catherine was right we couldn't find Leo without her so we had to work with her for the moment but I would be damn if I let her hurt Donnie any more than she already did even if it was for a good reason.

I pulled out my phone and called Leo's friends to help us out.

Chris the guy I was talking to told me that he was assembling a team and told me to let him know where Leo was so that his team could go and get him and bring him home.

"So where is he?" I demanded.

"Watch this first." Catherine said.

Catherine showed us an infrared satellite video of when the attack on the school where Leo was station.

"Here this is where Leo was reportedly at when the explosion occurred." Catherine pointed to on the monitor.

The explosion turned the whole screen white.

"So that's it. You just showed us Leo dying!" I yelled.

"There's more if you look closer." Catherine said.

Catherine zoomed out

"look here" Catherine pointed to her finger on the screen with another heat signature a bit further on the screen.

On the screen we saw the figure appear from the underground looking towards the fight and running to it. But the figure was blown back when the bomb exploded into a wall. The figure was lying on the ground when people in the building where the figure landed went over and pulled the figure back to their hiding spot underground.

"The report said that Leo was working on disarming a bomb underground so to enter he would have to take the route under the school but you can see here is that part of the section to the school on this blue print was very weak and it could have blocked off his path when he tried to leave. Forcing him to take another path to where we saw this person appearing." Catherine explained.

"So who took Leo?" Mikey asked.

Catherine shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know if they were on his side or not but he was last seen here." Catherine said.

I called Chris and told him what we found out. Chris started organizing his team and told us he was having someone from the agency coming to get us.

Catherine closed the door to her van saying she wasn't staying any longer around police.

* * *

Donnie didn't even notice when Catherine disappeared we couldn't tell if he was trying to put on a brave face or just too focus on Leo. But whatever it was as long as he was okay then we didn't push. A car came from the agency in charge of Leo's case came and picked us up and brought us to an underground bunker where in real time we were going to watch them find Leo. We could have left the room but everyone there wanted to find Leo and bring him home.

Dead or alive Leo was coming home to us.


	12. Chapter 11: What I Fight For

Chapter 11

Leo P.O.V

I look at the two pictures in my pocket for the hundredth time that day. One was of the love of my life Sarah and Kaz together when we first started hanging out, after taking this picture and staring at it I knew she was the one for me. The other was of my brothers who I hope still believes I'm alive. But now I don't know what to think. I'm living in hiding with a family of two kids that went to the school I was trying to rebuild. After the route I used was blocked off I had to take the long route and come up between an alley to the school and the houses near it.

Then after that all I remember are the gun shots and people yelling. Me pulling my weapon and joining the fight the explosion came soon after. My mind is foggy after that but I remember seeing the father of the kids and the oldest boy and them dragging me.

I've been hiding in a small room in their house for three days recovering from my injuries and hiding from the people still after me. I tried calling home but my phone was badly damaged in the fire fight. So now there was nothing but static. My family thinks I'm dead and their no way for me to call for support.

"L you hid now"

A youngest boy ran in and told me to hid. They couldn't say my name quiet yet so I told them to just call me L.

I grabbed my stuff and pulled some boxes away from the hole I stayed in and hid there. The boy pushed the boxes against the hole and left. I placed my dog tags inside my mouth in case I had to bite down on them to hold back my voice.

I've had to do that twice. The enemy came in and to test I wasn't hiding in the boxes against eh wall they stabbed the boxes with their machetes to test if I was there. The boy's family were farmers so they just said it was their food they just got from the fields and town that they need to put away still. Opening the box proved what they were saying was true so they would leave. Later on the boys would come and get me and their father would help me with my wounds. My torso was covered with clothes that the father wore and bandages underneath them.

* * *

"L you have friends" the boy whispered.

The boy pulled the boxes away from the hole and when I got out and looked up I saw Chris and his team standing in front of me.

"Guys?"

"Hey Leo we're here to bring you home." Chris said extending his hand to me.

I gripped it and he helped pull me up.

"There's helicopter waiting for us a click away so we need to move now." Chris said.

I nodded my head.

We were about to start leaving when the oldest boy ran into the room with a scared expression.

"L they're here."

"Who's here?" Chris asked.

"The people who attacks us." I said.

"We can't leave" Chris said.

"Give me a gun Chris" I said.

"Leo I don't know-"

"Chris its better to arm me and let me help you fight then there is for me to be a sitting duck." I explained.

Chris handed me his back up gun and two magazines. I checked the gun and placed the magazines in my pocket.

* * *

We took our places in the village and waited for the enemy to walk in. The villager ran and hid in their homes. I hid inside the house of the family I was staying with peering out the window hiding in the corner with the tip of the gun pressed against my chin. I wipped the sweat from my brow, I look at Chris who is waiting with me now.

"Yo, Leo what are you going to do after this?" Chris asked me.

"What do you mean Chris?" I asked.

"I mean are you thinking about leaving the army after this or stay?" Chris said.

"I don't know yet. I love what I do but seeing all of this everyday is killing me." I said.

"How long have you been seeing the doc?" Chris asked me.

"How you do know that?" I asked rasing an eyebrow and turning my attention to him.

"I know because I've been in you shoes Leo, I know how you think." Chris said pointing to his head.

"Since I first got back from my first tour I guess. I started having nigh terrors and I slept in a closet for a week. A friend of mine gave me the docs number and ever since then I've been going. He helps out a lot so I can lead the life I have now." I said.

"Have you told anyone?" Chris asked.

I shook my head.

"They have their own problems to deal with I don't want to push more worry and work onto them so I just keep it to myself." I said.

What I didn't know at the time was Chris had a mini camera on his vest and it was recording in real time back to the states where my family was watching.

* * *

Chris took his gun into his hand and turned to the window.

"Leo there here." Chris said in a hushed tone.

I turned my attention to the window and grasped my gun tightly in my hands.

Looking out a group of five enemy soldiers were walking into the village pulling baskets to the ground and stabbing boxes and cloths draping over things to see if they got a reaction.

"Ready?" Chris whispered to me.

I nodded my head.

"Okay then." Chris pressed his transceiver to radio in his team.

Chris aimed his gun out the window.

"Alright guys, let's rock this place."

Chris fired a shot at one of the enemy, killing him. The enemy's finger was on the trigger of his gun firing it into the air as he fell to the ground.

Bullets started flying like mad flying at every building, object that moved, just to find the person that killed their comrade. We fired out guns from the windows and rooftop above.

Dust flew through the air as bullets were fired into the building we were hiding in. Chris and I covered our heads and faces as bullets started to penetrate the walls.

"Go!" Chris yelled.

Covering our heads we ran out of the house into the streets. Taking cover behind some crates we continued to fire back.

People screaming and yelling was all that could be heard over the constant firing of bullets. Looking around Chris peeked his head over the crates to see that everyone was dead.

Chris and I walked over to the mass of dead bodies on the ground. It made my stomach churn some of them were the same age as me. Chris pressed his finger to his ear.

"What are you saying I can't understand you." Chris yelled.

"Chris behind you!"

* * *

Everything was in slow motion.

A soldier kicked the door to the building to the side of me and Chris. He took out his gun and aimed it Chris who had his back turned from him. Chris started turning around but just as the enemy's gun was being fired at Chris. I pulled his arm towards me and stepped in to where he was just standing. Chris turned to face me as I pulled him away forced to watch as the three bullets meant for him entered my body.

I fell to the ground clutching my left shoulder. Chris turned his gun onto the soldier killing him instancely.

"We need a medic!" Chris yelled.

Chris and his team started calling in for backup as their medic ran over to me. Chris and one other of his teammates held my shoulders and legs down so the medic could look me over.

I took a bullet to my shoulder, one to my right leg above my knee and one to the gut, through and through.

"Apply pressure!" Chris yelled to his medic.

I started coughing trying to get air to my lungs.

"Don't you dare quit on me now Leo! I swear I'll kill you myself if you quit on me now!" Chris yelled.

I placed my hand on top of Chris's hand and stared at him in the eyes. I was telling him I wasn't going to stop I was never going to quit.

"Damn it where's backup where's the damn helicopter!" Chris yelled.

I closed my eyes and started coughing again. It was starting to get harder to breath.

"Doc you got to do something to help him!" Chris yelled.

The doctor was doing his best but without knowing how much damage the bullets did to me he could only do so much.

I wanted to go to sleep my eye lids were getting heavy.

"Hey Leo "Chris said slapping my cheeks a bit. "You need to stay awake."

"Tell me about Sarah. Tell me about how you two are getting married and everything." Chris whispered.

Chris was trying his best to keep me awake and focused.

"Come on Leo tell me about the ring you gave her. I heard you wrote something in it for her. I'll keep it a secret for you just tell me what you wrote."

* * *

I signaled for Chris to come closer so I could whisper it into his ear. Truth the camera on his vest could still record and tell everyone watching it what I was saying but at the time I didn't nor cared I wanted someone to know my secret.

"I wrote YAMH YAMS"

 _You are my heart_

 _You are my soul_

I closed my eyes so that the last thing I saw then and there wasn't Chris or the village I was dying in but Sarah and Kaz waiting for me to come home.


	13. Chapter 12: Coming Home

Chapter 12

Six months later:

Raph P.O.V

I'm standing with Erica in front of a grave. Erica is hugging my arm with her head resting on top of my shoulder. Staring at the grave and his name, I'm trying my best to be strong for Erica because of everything we've been going through. I took girls out of the room when we were watching Leo fight. Sarah stayed with Kaz because she wanted to be there with Leo even if it's in spirit. Leo's a lucky guy to have someone like her.

"We need to get ready." Erica said breaking the silence.

I nodded my head.

Placing the flowers we brought in front of the grave, Erica said a small prayer and pressed her hand to her lips then touched the grave.

"Goodbye" Erica whispered.

Hand in hand we started walking away from the grave. Erica stopped and turned back to look at it. I joined her reading the name in my head.

 _Eric Miller_

* * *

We drove to the Jones's place and walked into the house. People were running around getting ready for today. Erica left my side to go upstairs to get ready. I walked into the kitchen to see April with Shadow standing on the table trying to touch April's earrings while April was trying to get Shadow's dress on right.

"Need help April?" I asked with a chuckle.

"Thanks Raph" April said.

I picked Shadow into my arms while April placed her shoes on.

"Did you go see him?" April asked.

"Yeah I saw Eric with Erica." I said.

"Not him Raph and you know what I mean." April said looking up at me.

"No I it's still to fresh." I muttered.

"Raph" April looked at me with sympatric eyes.

"Here you go April. I'm going to go see my brothers." I said.

I gave Shadow back to April and walked into the backroom to see Mikey getting his suit on and Donnie helping Casey with his tie.

"Hey guys" I shouted.

Mikey turned to me while Donnie and Casey acknowledged my presence.

"Hey Raph you need to get ready its almost time." Mikey said handing my suit.

"Thanks Mikey."

A gold ring shined off of Mikey's right ring finger.

Mikey got engaged to Jessica two months ago so now he wears a promise ring on his right hand while Jessica has her engagement ring on her left. A single small diamond rested in the middle of Mikey's ring and one large diamond sat on Jessica's.

* * *

I went into the bathroom to change into my suit. Just like my brothers we had a white dress suit and black dress pants and shoes. Casey had suspenders and Donnie was helping Casey finish tying his tie. Donnie, Mikey, and I had bow ties that we had to learn how to actually tie. I stood in front of the big mirror in the room to get a good look at myself.

"You look great Raph." Donnie said.

"Yeah you actually look like a gentleman for once." Mikey joked.

"Yeah, yeah Mikey get your stuff together it's almost time." I said.

"So where's our guest of honor at?" Casey asked.

"He's outside" Donnie said.

My brothers, Casey and I left the room and stood in the living room waiting for the girls. Erica was the first to come down she had a long sky blue dress that flowed off her body. A ribbon sash was tied around her waist with a bow on the back. Her hair was tied back in a French braid. Erica walked over to me, I gave her my elbow and we linked arms waiting for the other girls.

Jessica was next she was dressed the same as Erica. She washed out the coloring in her hair so now she was a natural blonde right now. Jessica didn't really like having her natural color hair naked but for today she was going to deal with it today. Jessica and Mikey linked arms together.

April, Casey, and Shadow in Casey's arms left the room because Shadow was getting antsy and wanted to see the flowers outside.

Catherine who we all wrote off and who broke Donnie's heart was given a second chance. Now Catherine and Donnie both live together in his place. Catherine showed Donnie the bracelet that Donnie gave her when they were dating before everything. She told him that she never took it off even when she left him. Catherine cut her hair short and let it fall against her shoulders.

"Ready?" Donnie asked

"Ready" Catherine said linking her arm with Donnie's.

We looked up as the guest of honor walked down the stars.

Sarah was dressed in a long silk pure white dress with a lace design on the neck line with flowers on it that flowed loosely against her body. It was had small straps holding up the dress on her shoulders and a long trail behind her. Her hair was long in the back with the sides of her hair pulled back and braided together in the back. She came down with Kaz who was wearing a sky blue bow tie on his collar.

"Sarah you look really nice." I said.

"Thanks Raph. I just Leo could see me like this." Sarah said.

"Yeah I know what you mean Sarah but he is here with us." Donnie said.

Sarah nodded her head looking down at Kaz she smiled.

"I think your forgetting something Sarah." Jessica said pointing to her head.

Sarah's dress came with a veil that has been passed down her family for generations. It had flower designs running down the while veil attached with a large flower and leaves surrounding it.

* * *

"I couldn't find it and neither could my mom or sister." Sarah said.

"That's too bad you really wanted to wear it." Catherine said.

"I wish I could wear it for Leo." Sarah whispered.

A long silence after Sarah whispered Leo's name came.

"I think I could help with that."

We turned to see the man of the hour, Leo standing in the doorway holding a box under his arm leaning against a cane. Dressed in his formal army uniform Leo stood right in front of us as if those six months were nothing.

"Here I think your missing something." Leo said walking in with help from his cane.

I took the box for Leo and helped his open it. Inside was the family veil.

"Your father helped me secure it so I could do at least something for you on this day." Leo said.

Sarah turned around and with help from the girls Leo placed the veil in Sarah's hair. Pulling the veil over her face he smiled at her.

"Come on guys we need to get ready." Donnie said with his voice cracking.

Everyone but Leo, Sarah, and Kaz left the room.

* * *

Leo P.O.V

I'm standing with Sarah and Kaz by my side something months ago I thought I would never be able to do again. After I was shot I was rushed home and left in a coma for three months. Sarah and Kaz were there the whole time by my side. After getting released from the hospital Sarah stayed with me helping me readjust and go through daily routines again. With her help and support I'm here with her. I have to still use a cane to get around because of weakness in my right leg but I'm getting better every day. At times I had nightmares and woke screaming or clutching my shoulder where I was shot but Sarah was there. She would cradle my head in her arms and stroke my head.

Whispering to into my ear she told me everything was alright.

It two months but I got back to my normal self. Now here we are getting married a month later. Sarah took the whole wedding and decided everything. She's really too good for me and I make sure to tell her that all the time. We decided to get married during the fall because of the beautiful leaves that would be changing and because of the temperature.

So now on October 15 Sarah and I in front of friends and family are about to get married.

I walked out with Sarah and Kaz out the door where Sarah's father was waiting for us. I left Sarah to her father and walked up the aisle to where Chris the guy who came to get me and saved my life stood by the arch that was decorated by autumn leaves. I never could decide who was going to be my best man so my brothers decided they would just be ushers and Chris was going to be my best man. Kaz was sitting by the entrance with Raph standing next to him.

He had our rings tied to his collar and Sarah's niece was holding her basket scratching at the flower headdress she was wearing.

The music started playing not the traditional wedding song but the song "What Are Words" sung by Sarah's sister who was also her maid of honor and the sister's husband playing the piano.

Sarah's niece started walking down the aisle tossing petals on the ground walking up to her mother. Kaz was next walking down to me and Chris sitting between the two of us. My brothers and their partners walked down taking their place. My brothers and the girls sat in their pews in the front of the arch.

The music began to slowly get louder, people started to stand up and face the aisle. I started to fidget in place as I stared at Sarah and her father walking down the aisle together.

* * *

"You did good Leo" Chris whispered to me.

"No I didn't do anything it was all her." I whispered back.

Sarah and her father stood in front of me, her father handing her off to me he said,

"As you know it's my fatherly duty to tell you if you do anything to my daughter I'll kill you."

"I know sir" I said.

"But I know you son so I pray for your happiness" he said.

Sarah took her place in front of me. Through the veil I could see she was trying her best to keep the tears back. The music softly came to a stop with only the melody playing in the background.

"Now the groom will gather up flowers to make a bouquet for the bride from guest and propose to her once again." The officiator said.

My brothers and Chris wanted to help me but I waved them off. I gave Chris my cane and started walking down the aisle without assistance. I turned to see Sarah placing a hand to cover her mouth with tears running down her face. I wobbled in place and had my hand placed on the puns arm rest to help with my balance but I was walking and standing to collect the flowers for Sarah.

* * *

I first collected from Sarah's parents a lavender orchid meaning grace and elegance.

"Take good care of our daughter." Mrs. Clark said.

"Watch yourself boy, she can be a free spirit but she's my daughter." Mr. Clark added.

"Thanks mother, father I'll make sure to take great care of her." I said.

Next was some friends of mine in the army, Draco and Usagi a pink orchid meaning joy, happiness and innocence.

"Glad your back Leo. Now take god care of your girl." Draco said.

"Can't wait to see all the kids you guys have." Usagi joked.

"Thanks guys I'll make sure to say something like that when you get married." I joked.

Next was Raph and Erica holding a purple orchid meaning admiration and respect.

"You're a role model for me Leo so I know that if you can do it maybe a can too." Raph said looking at Erica.

"To your happiness Leo I know my brother would be proud of you." Erica said.

"Thanks Erica I know Eric will be looking down on your wedding too." I said with a smile.

Mikey and Jessica gave me yellow orchid meaning new beginnings and friendships.

"Good luck Leo I hope the two of you live long lives together." Jessica said.

"Ditto bro, and don't forget to be ready for mine." Mikey added.

I chuckled a bit.

Donnie and Catherine had a blue orchid a very rare one that took the most time finding meaning spirituality and meditation.

"I'm really jealous of you Leo but also very happy for you." Donnie said.

"I hope you two get along together." Catherine said.

"Thanks you guys and I hope you two are together when your old and grey" I joked.

Finally Casey, April, holding little Shadow with Shadow holding the orchid in her hands. Shadow handed me the flower with the biggest smile she could make. The flower was a white orchid meaning innocence and beauty.

"To your life together." April said.

"Now you're one of us Leo, married guys' man it's the life." Casey said looking at his daughter.

"Thanks guys maybe I'll be like you two in the future." I said.

I gathered all the flowers together and tied them with a light blue ribbon from Kaz and Chris. When the bundle was together I stood in front of Sarah and got onto one knee holding out the bouquet to her and said,

* * *

"Sarah Clark you are the love of my life. You've seen me through both the good and the bad times of my life. You've been patience and trusting of me even when I was away for months on end. I don't know what the future will hold for me but I can't see it without you anymore. I used to fear having a lover or a spouse because of my job. I didn't want to leave them alone if something happened to me in a house or a room filled with each other. But now I'm more scared of losing you to someone else. So I ask you this, Sarah Clark will you marry me?"

Through her tears Sarah nodded her head accepting the bouquet from me. I stood up with Clark's help and had him give the girls their smaller version of the bouquet to hold. I took my place in front of Sarah as the officiator read his lines.

"Friends, family members, we are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the union of Leonardo Hamato and Sarah Clark. Through their time together, they have come to realize how much one another need and love each other and now they have decided to live their lives together as husband and wife.

"Now the rings"

Chris bent down and took the rings off Kaz's collar. They were just like Sarah's engagement ring two platinum bands with our initials carved into them, the date we got married on plus the message I wrote to Sarah's engagement ring on my own.

"Who has the rings?" the officiator ask.

"I do" Chris said handing me and Sarah our rings.

"Thanks Chris" I said shaking his hand.

"First the groom"

I stared at Sarah and took her left hand into my own.

* * *

"I promise to always be there for you, to shelter and hold you love as the most precious gift in my life. I will be truthful and honor you and only you. I will care for you always and stand by you in times of sorrow and joy. I Leonardo Hamato, accept you Sarah Clark, as my companion and my wife."

I placed the ring around Sarah's left ring finger and slid it until it hit her engagement ring.

"Now the bride." The officiator said.

"I promise to always be there for you, to shelter and hold you love as the most precious gift in my life. I will be truthful and honor you and only you. I will care for you always and stand by you in times of sorrow and joy. I Sarah Clark, accept you Leonardo Hamato, as my companion and my husband."

Sarah with shaking hands placed the ring onto my finger and slid it until it was at the end. We continued to hold our hands in each other and smile. We turned our heads to the officiator.

"Family and Friends, I present to you for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Leonardo Hamato you may now kiss the bride."

I lifted Sarah's veil with my fingers bending down we inched closer until our lips met for the first time as husband and wife. As soon as we kissed the place erupted in applause and cheer. Sarah and I turned and walked down the aisle hand in hand with my brothers and their partners following after.


	14. Chapter 13: Goodbye Old Friend

Chapter 13

Leo P.O.V

We had a small party after the wedding with friends and family. Sarah invited some of her friends from college and I invited a few from the army. I had to start using my cane again because of my leg but also because I was saving my energy for something else to surprise Sarah. We went around greeting and talking to guest.

I looked over to my family to see them with their partners. I was guessing Mikey would be next but the way Raph has been with Erica I believe that something would push them to go next.

Sarah excused herself to change her wedding dress into her party one so I took my seat near Kaz and Chris. I was petting Kaz's head and talking with Chris, I signaled for Sarah's sister and husband to start getting ready with the surprise. Attached to the barn were lights streamed onto poles that surrounded a wooden dance floor for people to dance on. Tables were set up all around the floor leaving one side for the DJ booth and piano to be set up.

Sarah walked out in a plain white dress with thicker straps on her shoulders and the dress falling just below her knees. Her hair was now down tied into a loose braid on her back.

Sarah's sister took Sarah to the middle of the floor. Because it was getting late we turned the lights on to make it brighter to see.

"Sarah I have a surprise for you." I said.

* * *

I gave Chris Kaz's leash and stood up. Wobbling a bit in the beginning I gingerly walked over to Sarah without assistance or the use of anything but my own self and determination. Sarah started crying again, I cupped her face with my hands and wipe away her tears with my thumbs.

Sarah's sister and her husband started up again on our wedding song "What Are Words"

Sarah threw her arms around my neck and rested her head on shoulder, I placed my arms around her waist and move and swung together as the song was being sung to us. I closed my eyes and rested my cheek against the top of her head taking her left hand into my own we intertwined our fingers together into the lovers clasp holding it out a bit from our bodies.

As soon as the music ended people started clapping and cheering for us once again.

The party continued late into the night Sarah and I left a little early so we could drive to the airport for our honeymoon in Paris somewhere Sarah loves. Actually when we first met in the airport she was just coming home from a trip in Paris.

Raph and Erica were going to watch Kaz for us while we were gone for a week.

We waved goodbye to return home to get our bags and leave.

* * *

Raph P.O.V

We just got home from Leo and Sarah's wedding. I collapsed on the couch while Erica got Kaz ready for bed.

I look over at the array of pictures I have collected over the years. One picture particularly caught my eye that made me turn away. I still couldn't face him.

"Raph?" Erica said in almost a whisper.

I look over the couch to see Erica kneeling down after finishing feeding Kaz.

"Yeah babe?" I said.

"You alright?" Erica asked.

"Why shouldn't I my brother just got married today?" I said.

"Not that Raph and you know it." Erica said.

Erica was right, she was always right. Erica was really the only person who could see me for me even when I put up a front. Erica walked over to the couch and got on top of me. Placing her head on top of my chest I started stroking her hair.

I look at the picture I would try to miss with my eyes to get a really good look at it.

It was a picture of my partner Jacob and me after I first started working with him. Jacob was killed in the line of duty three months ago.

* * *

Three months ago

Leo had finally woken up from his coma and Sarah was by his side with Kaz. He was trying understand what was happening still but he was still too weak so he would sleep most of the time.

I was working with Jacob on some paperwork we needed to catch up on when Jacob got a call from his wife.

"Hello? Hey honey no I'm just finishing off some last minute paperwork then I'll be on my way home. Yes I'll pick up some cereal and bread on my way home. Okay I love you too sweetheart tell the kids hi for me."

Jacob hung up the phone and looked at me.

"What?"Jacob asked.

"Nothing" I said driving back into my paperwork.

Jacob tapped the top of the picture frame of Erica and me with his pen.

"You'll be just like me when you two get hitched." Jacob said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"You heard me Raph. You and Erica will get married have kids then have talks like I just had with my wife." Jacob said.

"Yeah right I don't even know if Erica and I will get that far yet." I said.

"Do you are for the girl?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah I do." I said

"Do you love her and only her?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah" I said.

"Then move on from what you two have now to something bigger. It nice and fun to be with the one person that matters the most to you. Isn't you older brother getting married?"

"Yeah but he just woke up so I don't know what their doing." I said.

"Well at least he came home in one piece." Jacob said.

Jacob's phone started to ring again.

"Hello? Sweetheart what's wrong you just told me to get bread and cereal is there anything else I'm forgetting? Wait, what? What do you mean she's not home? All right I'll go see if I can find her in the mall or something." Jacob said.

"Your daughter again?" I asked.

"Yeah ever since she started high school she believes that she can do whatever she wants without consequences." Jacob said pushing the files into his drawer and throwing his jacket on.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow Raph." Jacob said.

"Okay see you later" I said.

* * *

As soon as Jacob left his phone started to ring again. I walked over to get it for him so I could leave him a message.

"Hello this is Detective Taylor's desk can I help you?"

"Wait hold on Mrs. Taylor you just call here a few seconds ago." I yelled.

"What are you talking about? Yes I called about the cereal and bread but our daughter got them on her way home so I was calling to tell him he didn't have to stop. Where's Jacob?"

I immediately got off the phone with Mrs. Taylor grabbing my gun and jacket I raced out of the station to the garage to stop Jacob. But as I was running to the garage the sound of gun firing and car squealing made me stop and duck for cover.

I took out my phone and called it in.

"This is Detective Hamato shots fired in the police garage request backup immediately."

I took out my gun and started walking up the slope to the garage. I peered over the corner of the garage and looked around. Backup shortly arrived and looked over the main floor before moving onto the next floor. I had to get my bullet proof vest on and ran to the one place I knew I had to be at.

I stop immediately once I saw something I wish I hadn't, blood.

* * *

I ran over and followed the trail to see Jacob collapsed against his car with his gun in one hand and his hand on his chest with blood pouring out of it.

"Call a bus!" I yelled.

Officers started calling for help. I took off my jacket and placed it against Jacob's wound. Jacob looked over at me. A small trickle of blood flowed out of the crack of his mouth.

"So-sorry man" Jacob coughed out.

"Don't talk! You'll be find Jacob." I said applying more pressure to the wound.

"Find him." Jacob whispered.

"Who Jacob? Do you know who did this to you?" I asked.

Two medics ran over to me to help with Jacob.

"He wants to take those you love for taking his." Jacob said.

Jacob started coughing violently.

"Jacob! Jacob come on you need to stay awake for me." I yelled.

"Tell my family that I lo-love them and that I'm sor-sorry for not being there for your big day." Jacob said.

"Stop joking Jacob you'll be telling your family that you love them later and you'll be there when I ask Erica to marry me and we when do. You'll be there Jacob I know you will." I said.

Tears started to form and fall off my face onto Jacob's.

"Do-don't worry I'll be the-there but in spirit." Jacob's breathing started slow. "Raph you remind me of my brother."

Jacob stopped breathing after that.

I held Jacob in my arms as the medics pronuced him dead. Every police officer and detective took a moment to mourn their fallen officer.

Still covered in his blood I walked out of the garage with a few officer me. I took a picture of Erica's attack from my desk took out Jacob's knife from his desk and walked over to the board where we hung important documents.

I stabbed the picture on the board and pointed at his face.

"This is him. He killed Detective Taylor. Leave no stone unturned no contacted untouched. Let's find this SOB. If you feel tired then think about Detective Taylor's family, his wife of fifteen years now a widow raising their three kids alone."

Officers and Detectives went to work finding Jacob's killer.

Our Captain sent me home to get cleaned up and to check on Erica since she's the center of the killer's rage. Erica was going be placed under protected with an officer and squad car watching her all the time.

* * *

Erica and I moved out of my old place and into a slightly bigger apartment closer to both of jobs. Walking in Erica was home getting start on dinner at first she didn't notice it was me until she looked up and got a quicker look at me. Immediately she threw down what she was doing and ran over to me when she saw all the blood.

I told Erica and went to shower throwing my shirt and jacket into the trash I changed and got into the shower. I placed my hand on the wall and let my head hang, the water in the tub changed red. I stared at it until the water turned back to clear.

Walking out and drying myself. I found a change of clothes waiting for me. Erica was sitting on the couch looking at me. My feet started walking on their own to her, I collapsed beside her laying my head on her lap. The moment Erica touched my head I lost it. I started crying and swearing at the world. Erica just sat there and stroked my head not saying a word.

I told Erica about what happened to Jacob and her being in danger.

"What should I do now Raph?" Erica asked.

"There will be a squad car and officer watching you until we catch the killer. I called the others, O'Neil Tech will be on high alert and they increased security there and at the hospital where Leo is. Sarah has Kaz and will be living with a friend of Leo's on the base here so she'll be okay when she's not at the hospital." I said.

"Raph are you okay?" Erica asked me.

I shook my head.

"Not only will I find Jacob's killer and give his family the peace they need. But first I need to go see the widow." I said.

"Do you need help?" Erica asked.

"No sweetheart I don't need to drag you in with me." I said.

I left the apartment and drove to Jacob's house in the suburb. Jacob and his wife moved their family their when the kids were little and even though he hated the commute as long as his kids and wife were happy then he was okay with a couple more miles a day. I had Jacob's wedding ring in my pocket. I made sure to clean the blood off it, when I was cleaning the ring I could see the inscription in it reading

"To Protect My Love"

Jacob was telling me one day that both he and his wife got their wedding rings inscribed inside with saying for each other. They laughed at each other when they saw what each other wrote. While his wife wrote "To Protect My Love" Jacob wrote "To Protect My Angel". It reminded me of what Leo did with Sarah's engagement ring.

I still remember what he told Chris as he was losing blood from his wounds.

You are my heart, you are my soul

I drove up to the house and as soon as I closed my door Mrs. Taylor opened the door. I started walking up to the door and told her the news. I handed her the ring and she collapsed on the spot. I held her up in my arms as she started sobbing and crying out her husband's name. The kids heard their mother crying and ran to her.

Mrs. Taylor broke the news of their father's death and soon they broke down sobbing. I didn't know what to do but stay there comforting them. I was in their shoes when I thought Leo was killed and then when we found him I thought we lost him when he got shot.

But he's alive while Jacob is not I don't know the pain of losing a husband but I do of a mother and father.

I returned to work later with officers and detectives running around getting more information about Jacob's killer on the board.

* * *

Two weeks later we got our first break in a long time.

The killer was spotted prowling the hospital where Leo was staying. So we laid our trap for him. The killer disguised himself as a flower delivery boy bringing flowers for Leo from a friend. Walking up to his room he opened the door with the flowers in one hand and a knife slowly being pulled out with his other hand. He placed the flowers in the trash and walked over to the curtains that were covering Leo's bed.

Quickly the killer pushed the curtains away but instead of being greeted by Leo who was sleeping in his bed he found me pointing me gun at his head.

"Give me an excuse." I said.

The killer tried to run away but he was blocked off by our Captain who was waiting in the bathroom and two other officers who were in disguise as a doctor and nurse outside.

The killer looked around and saw there was no escape until he looked out the window. We were on the tenth floor if he jumped he would be dead on impact. He ran for the window but the Captain and I were quicker grabbing him by the collar of his shirt we threw him onto the bed and while the Captain and I held him down the Captain gave me the honor of cuffing him and reading him his rights.

"You are under arrest for the murder of Detective Jacob Taylor and the attempted murder of Leonardo Hamato" I said pushing him out the door.

The killer was thrown into jail and I washed my hands of him. Erica and I went to Jacob's grave where I took out his cigarettes and started to smoke one in his honor. I coughed a bit. Jacob would get yelled at home if his wife caught him smoking and even though I didn't smoke I let him do it when we were on stake outs and when we hung out.

"Hey Jacob this one is for you. We got him and he's going away for life now. Never going to have to worry about him anymore. Erica's here with me and you were right just like always. Don't worry I'll watch out for our family so just rest in peace man. I'll protect them with my life so just do what you do." I said. I exhaled my puff of the cigarette and stubbed it on with my shoe. I walked over to a trash can and threw it away walking back I watched Erica stare at the grave. She started crying and as I pulled her into my arms she told me it too familiar.

Erica's twin brother Eric served with Leo when he first joined the army four years ago. He was killed when he first left the states in an IED and ambushed. Erica was left alone after that until I came to her years later.

"Don't worry you're not alone" I whispered.

Erica nodded her head on my chest and I held in my arms until she calmed down.

* * *

Present

I look at the clock on the wall it's been hours since we got home. Erica had fallen asleep on my chest and Kaz was sleeping below us. I nestled my head on top of Erica's and fell to sleep myself.


	15. Chapter 14: Moving On

Chapter 14

Mikey P.O.V

Finally we are done. Jessica and I moved out of my cramp apartment to a house that a friend of her father's own.

It was nice starter place for us and Jessica has talked about taking over the arcade from her father when he goes into retirement. I was thankful to finally be out of school and working on creating games along with testing them for O'Neil Tech.

When you first enter the place there is a living room to the right where we have a big L shaped couch with its side facing the door and the back facing the wall where our coats hung and a coffee table in front of it. A large flat screen television was mounted on the wall while our game consoles sat on top of a cabinet with two large bookcases with a mix of our games and DVDs on one case and our comics and books on the other. We had an open concept so the living room flowed right into the kitchen. With left over money we upgraded the kitchen to make it more of a chef kitchen with an island with stools under it and a dining room set. A large painting that Sarah my new sister-in-law painted of New York at night hung on the wall near the table.

Upstairs we had our bathroom and to either side were two of the three bedrooms. The one on the left was our bedroom with a king size bedroom and large dresser to the left of the bed, Jessica's hope chest beside it under the window and our large closet. To the right was our bed was our master bathroom with a separate shower and tub and dual sink. We had a large television above our bed with our work desk under it.

Two spare rooms where we keep a guest room to the left of the bedroom and the other one was empty since we still haven't decide if we were going to just use it as another guest room or something else in the future.

Outside we had about half an acre of land that we were still deciding on what we want to do with it. I wanted to build a small ramp since both of us love to skateboard but then it would cause our neighbors headaches with all the noise so until we decide or get to know our neighbors more we're leaving it alone.

We've been engaged for a while but with me finally graduating and Leo and Sarah's wedding we haven't really thought of it. Jessica keeps telling me she doesn't need anything big so we don't need to worry about it. But to Jessica she's my everything so I want to give her everything. Her father told me as long as I make Jessica then he's fine with me marrying her and doing whatever she wants.

I look online for some inspiration when something happening in Japan in a couple of months catches my eye.

* * *

Donnie P.O.V

I stretch my back in my chair finishing some calculations on my computer I'm waiting in my office for Catherine to finish her work so we can go home together. After giving Catherine a second chance she's been nothing but helpful to me and the company especially when it came to our programs and protection against foreign attacks.

I close my eyes thinking about Leo's wedding and thinking about the two of them together. A really family something that we all want in life.

A knock on the door broke my concentration.

"Enter"

The door creek open.

"Hey there handsome you ready to go now?" Catherine asked.

"Yup" I said grabbing my messenger bag and throwing it over my shoulder.

I placed my arm around Catherine's shoulders and walked out to have a nice dinner.

Catherine and I went a nice French restaurant near our place. Catherine was teaching me how to speak French while I was teaching her how to speak Japanese. We ordered our food and had our lesson though it started to be just a language lesson but when we started to teach each other how to mouth the words it became something different.

Catherine and I went back to our place to fool around a bit and by morning we were sleeping in each other's arms.

I got an email Leo the next day about coming home and if someone could drive Kaz back to DC for him since Raph was busy. I emailed him back and told him it was okay with me so the next day with Kaz in the back of my car I drove with Catherine to DC.

* * *

Leo and Sarah moved into a bigger place off base so we could come over more often without needing his permission and so he and Sarah could expand their family. Sarah with her artistic side helped design the décor since Leo didn't really have an eye for it. Sarah had the garage changed to become her art studio that was connected to the house so if she or Leo needed each other they were near.

Just like Mikey they had an open concept with their living room flowing into the kitchen. But with their living room it was just two big bookcases with just books on one side and a few movies and Sarah's art books on the other side. A nice large chef kitchen since Sarah was home a lot so she was a fantastic cook and a nice size dining room set for guest. A big backyard for Kaz and a shed for Leo to store all his tools in.

In the basement there was one large room for entertainment where Leo setup was setting up a small dojo to continue his studies in martial arts a bathroom with a shower off to the side and a small room where Leo kept his gear in and a floor vault holding important documents Leo had to keep and guns, hidden under some boxes that Sarah had of past work. Upstairs was the master bedroom and bathroom set up just like Mikey's minus the television. A dog bed at the foot of the bed for Kaz and some pictures that Sarah sketched of Leo and Kaz when they started dating along with Leo's army phot hung in their room. The other two rooms were guest bedrooms each with a conjoining bathroom with a shower and dual sinks.

Leo was a little paranoid at times so he kept another gun in a locked safe in their room just in case. Thankful Sarah grew up as a military brat so she was used to things like this.

Driving up to the house I see Leo and Sarah unloading Leo's truck. When Kaz saw Leo and Sarah he started going nuts in the back. I stopped as soon as we got to the house and opened the back. Kaz bolted from the car and ran over to Leo and Sarah. Leo placed his bags on the ground and bent down. Kaz crashed into Leo causing the both of them to fall onto the grass. Everyone started laughing as Kaz started licking Leo's face repeatedly. Sarah walked over and joined Leo with Kaz. Their family was whole again.

Catherine took ahold of my arm and rested her head on my shoulder.

"I want something like that one day." Catherine whispered.

I nodded my head whispering back, "Me too"

* * *

Leo P.O.V

I just finished my honeymoon with Sarah. Donnie and Catherine brought Kaz home so now we're whole again. Sarah and I are unpacking our bags when I got a call from a friend at work. An officer in charge of the bomb squad was going into retirement so they were looking for someone to take over he put my name in for the running.

It was a nice job that was going to keep me stateside with Sarah. I may have to leave at times to travel to other bases to check out their bomb squad and handlers across the state and travel overseas to see how handlers are doing in the field but after talking to my friend and Sarah about it I was okay with my friend placing my name in the running. I would get a call later for an interview then get a letter a week later to see if they accepted me or not. Kaz was going to be the role model for all bomb sniffing dogs and travel with me.

Then a thought came to me I would be leaving Sarah alone for long periods of time and because Kaz would be with me she would be here alone in this big house. I look towards the two guest rooms we have upstairs and think about filling those with something.

"Hey Sarah I have a question for you" I yelled.

Sarah who was unpacking her bag peeked out of the bedroom and asked, "What is it Leo?"

I walked into the bedroom. Sarah just finished placing the rest of her things away and organizing our trinkets and souvenirs to our friends and family.

"What do you think about kids?" I asked.

"Why do you that Leo you know I love kids." Sarah said.

"I know I know Sarah I'm just joking." I said.

"So why did you ask?" Sarah said placing her arms around my neck.

"Just thinking about having kids one day and stuff." I said.

"Yeah I would love to have your child Leo." Sarah said.

I placed my forehead against Sarah's and stared into her eyes.

"So why don't we start practicing. After all practice makes perfect." I said.

Sarah giggled. "Worse pickup line ever."

"Yeah but I bet it worked didn't it?" I asked.

Sarah turned her head to the side and kissed me deeply. We fell onto the bed and spent the rest of the day enjoying each other's warmth.


	16. Chapter 15: Two Years Later

Chapter 15

Two years later

Leo P.O.V

I finally get home from a week-long trip to a military base in California with Kaz. Walking in and taking my boots off I look towards the living room to see Sarah who I started calling my Saiai meaning Beloved in Japanese was lying on the couch reading a book.

"Hello Saiai how are we feeling today?" I asked.

"Fine my Kishi" Sarah said.

Kishi meaning knight in Japanese was something Sarah started calling me after I called her Saiai.

"Hey I have the right to worry about you especially now." I stated.

Sarah laughed at me placing her book on the coffee table she stood up and walked over to me. She took my hand and placed it onto her stomach and smiled at me.

Sarah and I have been married for two years and a two months ago she found out she was pregnant and decided to surprise me for our anniversary with the news. Now I try to take jobs away from home so when she gets closer to our due date then I'll be home.

Kaz is happy about this as well along with our newest member of our family a new a German Shepard puppy that I'm training name Daichi meaning great wisdom. Dai for short is a German Shepard puppy that I got Sarah after our second anniversary when she told me we were pregnant. Kaz loves teaching Dai what he knows and Dai looks up to Kaz.

Now with a new puppy and baby on the way we're busy as ever. The same as my brothers.

* * *

Mikey and Jessica decided to travel aboard in Japan to help Mikey further educate himself in video game design from the source and to also have Jessica see where the machines that are in the family's arcade came from so she could expand the business later on in the future. Now Jessica has started to expand the business and Mikey has quit his job as a game tester to become a full time game developer helping Jessica introducing new games into the shop.

Raph and Erica finally got engaged last year and are planning a wedding in a few months. He wants everyone to be in the wedding but when he found out Sarah was pregnant both Raph and Erica decided to move it so Sarah could participate a little in it. Raph has been doing well at work to the point his Captain promoted him to Lieutenant and Erica has gotten a career as a teacher for elementary students.

Donnie and Catherine have started talking about getting married but neither one of them really want to do a ceremony like Raph and I did so they were going to pick a day once everything at work calms down to go get a marriage license. April's father retired last year leaving April the family business but with April being busy with Shadow she passed it on to Donnie. Everything was going to stay under the O'Neil name and April was still going to help out with certain things but now Donnie ran the company.

* * *

"How was work?" Sarah asked.

"Fine most of the handlers were ready to go a few I had to lecture but taught them how to look at things from a different angle." I explained.

"That's good Kishi I'm glad things are going well." Sarah said.

I look over to the television where our wedding picture and Sarah's pressed bouquet sit on top of the television cabinet.

"These two years have gone by quickly" I said.

"Yeah but they have be wonderful" Sarah said holding her stomach.

I walked with my hand on Sarah's back into our bedroom to sleep for the night Kaz followed along and so did Dai after Kaz.

* * *

One month later

Sarah and I are now at our second trimester mark and so it's time for Raph and Erica's wedding. Raph and Erica were having a very small wedding with only family and friends attending. Sarah and I are driving to a restaurant owned by a friend of Erica and the first place Erica and Raph ate at when Erica got released from the hospital. Raph asked me to be his best man and for Sarah to be Erica's maid of honor, we were going to go meet them at city hall because they just want to get married then have a reception at the restaurant. Mikey and Jessica are flying back from Japan and Donnie and Catherine were also flying back from a business trip so they were going to meet us at the restaurant.

I was dressed in a suit with a white dress shirt and black tie. Black suit pants, jacket, and shoes. Sarah had her hair down and pulled into a simple braid a peach colored dress that was loose against her skin and stomach with one strap on her shoulder. When we walked in Raph was pacing back and forth in the lobby room. Sarah went to the bathroom to check up on Erica so I went over to Raph to keep him calm.

"Raph look at me." I said grabbing Raph by the shoulders and shaking him a bit.

Raph broke out of his trance a bit saying, "Thanks Leo I needed that."

Raph was where the same set of clothes like me but had a red tie and red lily pinned to his jacket. Raph walked over to a bench and collapsed into it, pressing his head into his hands he took a in a deep sigh.

"Man Leo my heart is going a mile a minute and she's not even here. How were you so calm when you went through this?" Raph asked.

I took a seat next to Raph and pressed a hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

"Raph the day I got married to Sarah was the so terrifying day of my life. I was so scared about everything. I mean back then I wasn't really myself, walking with a limp, needing help with the some basic of things, the night terrors. I really didn't think Sarah would stay with me throughout the whole thing but she did. Chris was helping me get into my uniform handed me Sarah's veil and told me to go see her because she was the reason why I got through everything. I believe that father was the reason Sarah and I found each other and even though we're married and now pregnant I still worry about the small things.

What I learned from all of this was if you can be in our most vulnerable in front of them and they do not shy away or tell you off then they could be the one. But when the other shows you their vulnerability as well then you two are meant to be. Look at Erica when she comes out of the bathroom and see a future with her." I said.

* * *

Raph was silent for a bit then slapped me on the back.

"Man Leo when do you get so soft." Raph joked.

I hit Raph on the back with my left hand. "When I decided that I didn't want to just be a soldier."

I walked over to the bathroom and knocked on the door.

"You ready?" I asked.

Sarah came out of the bathroom and took my hand we stood aside and let Erica out to show Raph her dress.

Erica's dress was a pure white sundress with lace flowers trailing down along her body hanging off her left leg. Sarah helped Erica put her hair into a tight bun in the back and put a red butterfly clip that Raph got her on their first official date.

Raph walked over to us, standing in front of Erica stunned and frozen in place. A good placed pat on the back from me brought Raph back to us. Raph and Erica linked arms and walked into the marriage license office. Erica was holding a small bouquet with a mix of red and white lilies.

Raph and Erica signed their names then moved so Sarah and I could do the same.

"And now I pronounce you man and wife Mr. and Mrs. Raphael Hamato."

Raph bent down and kissed Erica for the first time as man and wife. Sarah and I clapped for their happiness.

I drove Raph, Erica, and Sarah to the restaurant in my truck along with the wedding Sarah and I had news to share.

Entering the restaurant Mikey, Jessica, Donnie, Catherine, April, Casey and Shadow were waiting for us at a table.

"Congrats you too!" Everyone yelled.

* * *

Everyone took their seats next to their loved ones at the big table. Catching up on news and things that have been happening in our lives since the last time everyone sat down to talk.

Little Shadow was now three and driving Casey and April nuts running around the apartment. Mikey and Jessica actually got married as well a year ago while they were in Japan. They wanted to tell everyone but never got a chance because of all of our busy lives. Donnie and Catherine finally got engaged themselves after Catherine proposed to Donnie.

Every cracked up after Catherine told us how she proposed when Donnie and her were practicing their language lesson.

"Actually we have news as well you guys." I said standing up.

"What's up Leo is it about the baby?" Mikey asked.

I nodded my head. "Yes Mikey and don't worry the baby is fine actually…"

I turned to Sarah and she said, "They're both fine."

Everyone had their mouths wide open, shocked at first but then walked over to congratulate me and Sarah.

"Man Leo when did you two fine out?" Raph asked patting me roughly on the back.

"Just before meeting with you at City Hall. Sarah and I had an appointment and the doctor comfirmed it." I said.

Sarah took out the sonogram we got and showed it to everyone our twins.

"Do you know what they are?" Mikey asked.

"You idiot its too early to know." Raph said.

* * *

Sarah and I had to leave early for both my work and I was worried about Sarah's health.

When we drove up to the house I walked to the backyard where we kept Kaz and Dai when we weren't home. Opening the gate Kaz and Dai bolted out and started running around and jumping around us. Kaz knew not to jump on Sarah now and would keep Dai from doing it himself. Sarah and I changed into our night clothes and collapsed onto our bed. I pressed my hand over her stomach that was just starting to show.

Sarah placed her hand onto top of mine and smiled.

"I love you Kishi." Sarah whispered.

I leaned over and kissed Sarah on the lips, "I love you too Saiai."

I moved over to Sarah's stomach and kissed her belly whispering, "And I love the both of you."

* * *

 **A.N:**

 **The guys and Erica are 25, Sarah and Jessica are 24, and Catherine is 27. Casey and April are 29 and Shadow is almost a year.**


	17. Chapter 16: Once a Hero Always a Hero

Chapter 16

Leo P.O.V

The months passed by quickly and now Sarah and I were just days away from her due date. Raph called me up to take me and Sarah out with Erica for one last time before we go to the hospital to have our baby. Mikey and Jessica were back in Japan for Mikey's work but also Jessica and Mikey were not expecting their first child as well so Jessica couldn't fly until her condition stable a bit more. Jessica and Mikey found out that Jessica was at risk for miscarriage so now into her fourth month they were waiting to leave when she was six months just in case.

Donnie and Catherine had a small intimate wedding just like Raph and Erica but without the reception in O'Neil Tech with all of us watching from web cams since Mikey was in Japan, I was away for work and this time Sarah joined me since we were going to her hometown and she wanted to show her parents her pregnant self, and Raph was on a case so he got permission to be there for one hour on his web cam. Casey, April and Shadow stood as officiator and witness for them and Erica helped Catherine into a nice causal white dress with a purple flower tied into her French braided hair.

I drove Sarah with Kaz and Dai in the back since I was dropping them off with Raph and Erica to watch until we got back. Raph and Erica met us a nice café near their place since Raph was still on the clock.

Driving up I left the dogs in the truck with the windows down and helped Sarah out. We were planning to get a new car for when the kids came but we were still saving up. Casey offered to help out and was now in the progress of restoring a SVU with Erica for a anniversary present to us.

* * *

"How are the boys doing?" I whispered to Sarah.

"Good but their kicking like crazy, their going to be a handful when their born." Sarah whispered back.

Sarah and I decided to keep the news about the gender from my brothers but Sarah told the girls because they kept asking what to send to her. We were naming them Koichi meaning light/shining first and Raiden meaning thunder and lighting.

I helped Sarah in her chair and took my seat next to her.

"So what's up Raph?" I asked.

"There's someone I want you to meet." Raph said.

"Yeah we really want you two to be the first to meet our friend." Erica added.

Sarah and I started to get the picture but didn't want to say anything.

"We're pregnant." Erica squealed.

"Congrats you two." I said.

"Yeah it's a miracle." Raph said.

* * *

Erica and Raph actually became pregnant a few weeks after their wedding but Erica had a miscarriage and lost the baby. Erica and Raph we're beside themselves but after talking to family and friends Raph and Erica tried again.

"Just be careful now." Sarah warned.

"We know" Erica said patting her stomach.

"Go get Kaz and Dai so Erica can go home and you two can go to the hospital." Raph said.

I walked over to the truck and grabbed the dog's leashes and handed them over to Erica.

"I hope you do have a nice healthy baby." Sarah said.

"But with Raph's attitude I doubt that." I joked.

Sarah jabbed me playfully in the arm. We burst into laughter until the sound of a police car with their sirens on drove past us.

"Raph?" Erica said turning to him with a fearful look.

"Relax babe that only one car it's not like-"

Right after one police car passed us several more came by.

* * *

Everyone gathered in my truck since Raph and Erica walked to the café. Following the police Raph showed them his badge and got us through road blocks. We drove up to the National Bank where cars surrounded the front. Raph jumped out and placed his badge on. I stayed in the truck with the girls and dogs. I had to bring Kaz and Dai into the back because they were freaking out with all the commotion and noise. Placing the dogs into the car a police officer who I recognized from the army walked up and started to talk to me.

Raph walked back with his Captain to tell us the news.

"Some called in that if they don't get half a million in the next hour their going to blow the bank up. There are over a dozen people trapped in the bank with an unknown amount of bombs in the bank. We're waiting for bomb squad but their caught up with another bomb across down they're not going to get here in time." Raph explained.

My friend turned to me then the Captain.

"This guy here is one of the best on the bomb squad in the army. Him and Kaz his dog have saved hundreds of lives overseas. If anyone can do it then he can send him in to help."

Raph grabbed the officer by his shirt.

"What you crazy I'm not sending my brother in there blind" Raph roared.

"But Raph if they don't get someone in there in the next-" I tried to finish my sentence but Leo cut me off.

"Shut up Leo this doesn't concern you!" Raph yelled.

"You aren't Lieutenant Hamato but I am. Are you sure about this Mr. Hamato?"

I nodded my head.

"Let me suit up with Kaz and then I'll move in." I said.

"Leo what the-"

"Lieutenant Hamato come over here for a moment."

Raph just inches away from my neck stopped with his hands hovering.

"That's an order."

Raph turned to his Captain.

* * *

Inside I grabbed Kaz's leash and grabbed my gear. Instantly Kaz turned into his work mode watching me pull out both his gear and my own.

Sarah and Erica who were sitting in the truck watched helplessly as I changed into my gear and placed Kaz's vest on. Holding my helmet in my hands I walked over to Sarah and gave her a kiss goodbye.

"I'll see you later Saiai. I love you." I said with a smile.

Sarah sniffed a bit, "You better my Kishi I love you so much so you better be there when I have two babies whining my arms for you."

I gave Sarah another kiss and ruffled Dai's fur.

"Look out for them." I whispered to Dai.

"I hope the baby likes action because it's going to get crazy now." I said to Erica.

Erica chuckled a bit, "Thanks Leo."

I turned to Raph who was on the verge of yelling or killing me.

Raph walked over and gave me a hug, holding my body as tightly as he could against himself. I could feel his body shake a bit against my own.

"You better come back big bro." Raph whispered.

"I will Raph but if there is a slim chance I'm not take care of Sarah and our boys." I whispered.

"You're going to be there for them Leo and so will Kaz." Raph said.

"I know Raph but be there in case something doesn't go right. I'll make sure to get everyone out before I do something stupid." I said.

Raph helped me put my helmet and cover on. Grabbing the back of my helmet he shook my head still holding onto the back of it I grabbed the back of Raph's neck and nodded my head. Holding Kaz's leash and my tools the police parted a path for me and I took a step into the lion's den.

* * *

Raph P.O.V

I'm on the phone with my friend Casey to come get the girls away from here. Sarah and Erica are both being stubborn and will not leave until Leo and Kaz come back. Leo my idiotic older brother has to be the hero and save everyone. My fearless leader ignored me and went and suited up in his bomb squad uniform with Kaz and walked into the building. He's now going in blind trying to save the hostages and disarm all the bombs placed within the bank.

Ten minutes later Casey came with a friend of his so his friend could drive his car back while he took Leo's truck.

"What's going on Raph?" Casey asked me.

I explained the situation to him and he had to take a step back.

"What about the girls?" Casey asked.

"Take them with you in case things get ugly I don't need them seeing any of this." I said.

"Gotcha Raph call me when Leo and Kaz get out." Casey said.

Casey got into Leo's truck and started to drive away with protest from Sarah and Erica about staying.

I turned back to the bank where my Captain was talking to Leo on the radio. Captain perked his head up and yelled.

"Their coming out put your guns away!"

Police and SWAT placed their guns to their sides, some SWAT members ran up the stairs to help guide the mass of people running out of the building.

"Where's my brother?" I demanded.

* * *

"He's still inside. He was able to disarm the bombs that were holding the people hostage but his dog detected more so he stayed in to continue his search. Radio silence now because of the risk of the bombs being triggered by cell phones or radio frequency." He explained.

"Leo you better get out of there so I can ring your neck" I muttered.

Half an hour later still nothing. The Captain was about to make contact with Leo when the radio started to buzz.

"Hamato this is Captain Derek McClain do you hear me?"

"This is Hamato I disarmed all the bombs in the bank but you need to get everyone away from the area we have another problem." Leo said.

"What's going on bro?" I asked.

"I'm sending Kaz up with my instructions. Follow them to the letter or lives will be lost." Leo stated.

Leo turned off his radio and all we got was static.

No one knew what to do until Kaz appeared out of the bank and ran to me. In his mouth was note with Leo's instructions and to play Kaz's footage on his camera. The Captain took the note that said to read it once we saw the footage. The Captain and I went over to the SWAT van to watch the video to see what Leo wanted us to see.

* * *

 **A.N:**

 **The guys and Erica are 26, Sarah and Jessica are 24, and Catherine is 28. Casey and April are 30 and Shadow is 1.**


	18. Chapter 17: Let's Roll

Chapter 17

Leo P.O.V

Walking into any situation without a plan or knowledge is always scary. Each time I did this I would silently say the names of those I didn't save to remind myself that with each step forward there will always be a step back. Kaz started to bark once we got in, inside people were chained to the wall around there waist huddled together on the other side of the teller desk.

"Kaz seek" I said.

Kaz bent down to the ground and started smelling the area around the hostages. I took off my helmet and showed everyone that I was here to help.

"It's okay I'm here to help. Please stay calm so I can get everyone out." I said.

Everyone nodded and I placed my helmet back on. Kaz started barking near one of the teller's desk.

"What's up boy?" I asked.

Kaz started barking and laying down by the desk. I took my bag with me and walked over I saw a green backpack attached with a bike rope on the desk. Looking at it you would think that all I had to do was cut the wire to the bag and then either disarm it from the inside of see if I could move it away from the hostages. But looking behind it there was a fishing line attached to the bag that must have been attached to a device that once moved would trigger something to cause an explosion.

"Kaz go seek now." I said.

Kaz stood up and started to sniff around the place more. I opened the bag to see a bomb set on a cell phone trigger armed. I took out my scissors and looked over each and every wire to see which one to cut.

"Blue or Green" I thought.

I looked over each wire and placed my scissors under it.

"Sarah I love you." I whispered as I cut the green wire.

* * *

The light on the cell phone screen turned to black. I took a deep sigh of relief for the moment but returned into work mode because Kaz found another one that was attached to the wire on the bag on the teller's desk. Walking over I went through the same procedure just like the first whispering Sarah's name and cutting the wire.

I worked for the longest ten minutes of my life. The final bomb was disarmed and I was able to free the hostages from their chains.

"Go now out that door." I commanded.

People stood up and started to run to the door. I radioed in that the hostages were coming out. I was about to take my helmet off but Kaz started barking towards the basement door.

"What's up boy is there more?" I asked.

Kaz started jumping and barking more. I radioed this in and went silent. Kaz and I traveled underground to the basement where we found the door to the basement booty trapped with a bomb placed inside a light bulb that once the light bulb was turned on and the light inside warmed up the chemicals inside the bulb would explode onto the person or people under it killing them.

I took the bulb out of its socket and placed it in a case from my bag.

* * *

Kaz and I went further down but when we got to the boiler room I had to take a step back. The whole place was wired with a cell phone. I took out a piece of paper and wrote down instructions for Raph and the police to follow if they wanted to live. They also needed to evacuate the people around the building. I sent Kaz up and as he left I took my helmet and gear off.

"If I'm going to die, I'm going to die comfortable not in a suit that weighs fifty pounds." I muttered.

I kissed the ring on my finger and whispered Sarah and our boy's names. I took the ring off and placed it in my gear so in case something happened the ring would still be there for Sarah.

I went to work looking at each and every wire and finding each ones that took me to the bomb and which ones were there to distract me. I was down to four colored wires, red, purple, orange, and blue each wire looked like they could turn the bomb off but also they looked like they needed to be cut in a certain order.

"Crap this is going harder than I thought." I muttered.

My heart skipped a beat the light on the timer started to flash and count down. I quickly went back into work mode and looked over each wire.

I cut the orange one first, the time started to accelerate, I moved to the purple one and cut it. The timer when down from thirty seconds to fifteen, the red wire moved the time to five seconds.

* * *

00:05

 _Guys_

00:04

 _Sarah_

00:003

 _I love you all_

00:02

 _Please let me see my family again_

00:01

I cut the blue wire and turned to the clock.

The timer went black and stopped.

I stepped back and leaned against the railing in the room and started breathing heavily. To try and keep myself awake. I turned when I heard someone clapping their hands together.

* * *

"What the hell?" I muttered.

I stood up and placed my hand behind my back for my gun.

"Who's there?" I yelled out.

"Hello Leonardo"

"It can't be." I muttered.

"Yes and here I am standing in front of you after all this time. You took away the one thing I loved and cared about so I'm going to do the same thing."

In the shadow of the door his arm covered in a trench coat with a glove stretched out into the red light of the room.

"I hope you like this present and happy birthday to your sons."

* * *

Raph P.O.V

I'm waiting for Leo with my Captain we followed Leo's instructions about what to do and now we're waiting for him to come out. My Captain wants us to continue to wait because of the size of the bomb but I still want to go in and save Leo.

I turned around when a familiar brown hair girl trying to get through the crowd.

I walked over to girl and yelled, "Sarah what the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm here because my husband is still here and I am his wife." Sarah stated.

"And you're pregnant so get out of here we down need-"

The moment I was about to yell my next word the bank's window's exploded. White smoke and glass started flying around us.

"LEO!" Sarah screamed.

Sarah was started to collapse to her knees when I caught her and held her in my arms I turned my back to the building and shielded her face from it.

I picked Sarah into my arms and carried her to a ambulance that was waiting near the bank in case of injuries.

"This woman is pregnant I need someone to check on her and the baby. " I yelled

* * *

An EMT ran over with a stretcher where they started to check on Sarah and the baby. I ran back to my Captain who was getting into his gear. Handing me my own we suited up to look for Leo. Kaz was going to join both me and the Captain to help n the search.

"Ready boy?" I asked.

Kaz started barking.

"Okay let's show this guy who we are." I said taking my gun into my hands and pulling the chamber to load a bullet.


	19. Chapter 18: The After

Chapter 18

Mikey P.O.V

I'm living half in Japan and half in New York. I'm sitting on the porch to my house with my wife in my arms. I have my hand with on her stomach that's now starting to really show. The baby has started moving more and more each day. We're watching the stars in the backyard unaware of what is happening in New York. Jessica and I are thinking of starting our own game design and developer company in the future but for now we're both happy with working with different developers here in Japan to get a hands of what it takes to create the games we play today.

My phone started buzz next to me reaching over I read Casey's name on my caller ID. I place the phone onto speaker mode so Jessica can talk and hear too.

"Hey Casey what's up?"

"Hello Casey" Jessica said.

"Guys what time is it over there?" Casey asked.

I looked at the clock on the wall.

"It's almost ten here why what's up Case?" I asked.

"There was a hostage situation at a bank here in New York. Leo went in to disarm bombs in the place and rescue the hostages. But after the hostages were released and he was able to disarm the bombs Leo went into the basement and found it wired from the foundation. After that Leo sent Kaz to get everyone way while he stayed behind. We don't know what happened but the place exploded and no one can reach Leo. Sarah started freak out and had to be sedated because of the baby. I don't know if you guys can now but we need you." Casey said.

* * *

Jessica and I looked at each other.

"We'll be on the first flight out." I said.

"We'll call when we land." Jessica added.

"Great" Casey said.

"And Raph?" I asked.

"He went in with the other officers and Kaz nothing yet. I'm trying to reach Donnie now but he must be in a meeting because it keeps going to voice mail." Casey explained.

"Keep trying he'll want to know" I said.

I turned off my phone. Jessica and I got up and grabbed a small bag while Jessica booked us a flight out. I was going to leave Jessica at home but she was insisting about coming so I called the doctor who told us that we were okay and just to take it easy once we land. I tried calling Donnie but just like Casey all I got was his voicemail.

"Hey we need to leave now to catch the flight." Jessica said.

"Got it" I answered.

Grabbing my phone I walked out with Jessica to the airport.

* * *

Donnie P.O.V

I walk of the meeting room into my office loosening my tie. The meeting with the board was one of the toughest I've ever been a part of. They were constantly arguing with me about everything I brought up, April and I were just trying to explain alternative forms of energy and travel to the moon and back that would take only hours rather than months.

I walk over to my desk to see my phone flashing opening it up I see that I have over a dozen voicemails from Casey and Mikey I press my pin in and place my phone against my ear.

Each message was telling me something I would always dreg Leo was caught in an explosion, Raph was going in with other officers to find him, and Sarah was having trouble keeping calm making her condition worsen and affect the baby. I called Catherine and we drove to the hospital to see Sarah. April was going to go with Casey to get Mikey and Jessica at the airport.

Driving to the hospital I Catherine and I run to find Sarah breathing heavily and clutching her stomach.

A nurse in the room told us that Sarah was now in labor and because of all the anxiety from earlier the babies were at risk. Sarah looked at us and nodded her head.

"Where hav-having twins." Sarah said. "Now where's Le-Leo"

I looked at Catherine then turned back to Sarah.

"We don't know Sarah Raph hasn't checked in." I said.

Sarah laid her head back on the pillow and closed her eyes. Tear streaks fell from the corner of her eyes on to her face. I look over to Erica sitting in a chair by the window looking at the sky holding Dai. Erica was moving the necklace in her fingers with her wedding ring attached to it.

I look a seat with Catherine and waited in the room as Sarah continued to have contractions and asking for Leo.

* * *

Raph P.O.V

Walking in with an army of officers and SWAT we're looking around for any sign of Leo but nothing. Kaz is trying his best but with different ordors and smells he's getting confused trying to find Leo. I broke off from the group and traveled with the Captain to the basement where most of the damage took place. Kaz lead us through the staircase pointing towards things Leo disarmed or took out so we didn't have to worry. Walking into the basement we found Leo's gear pushed into the wall by the blast. Something shiny catches my eye I walk over to pick it up. Kaz starts barking at it forcing me to stop. I shined my light to see a fishing line trigger attached to ground near Leo's gear.

"Thanks Kaz." I said.

Kaz barked in response. My Captain and I looked over the place with Kaz's help and found another wire trigger against the door leading out. I was able to retrieve the shiny object in Leo's gear to see it was his wedding ring. Leo wanted Sarah to have it in case something happened to him so he would always take it off if he was in a situation where he knew he could die at any moment.

"Cap do we?" I asked.

My Captain nodded and we walked out of the back watching ourselves with the wire and walked through the tunnel.

A clanging noise caught us on guard.

"This is the police come out and show us your hands!" I yelled.

"Raph?"

My Captain and I turned and shined our lights towards the other side of the room that was covered with crates.

"Slide your weapon and show us your hands." I commanded.

An object was slid over to us. We watched with our fingers over the trigger to see a figure covered in soot come out with their hands above their heads.

* * *

My Captain stayed while I went over to see if it was really Leo.

Just as I was about to check the figure lunged at my midsection and tackled me to the ground. We struggled and fought but with my police background and being a black belt I defeated whoever it was.

Pressing my elbow into his neck I yelled, "Who the hell are you?"

He man chuckled saying, "Just a distraction"

I look towards the back door to see Kaz running out. I gave the attacker to the Captain and joined Kaz in pursuit. We ran outside just as an unconscious Leo was being dragged into a van.

"Let him go!" I yelled.

Kaz bolted and attacked the two people holding his master.

One of the men pulled out a gun just about to fire it at Kaz. I shot the man in the head while Kaz bite down onto the other man's arm digging his teeth into it. The man started yell and scream to get Kaz off him.

"Release Kaz" I yelled. Kaz back off but still stared down the man covering his master with his body.

I walk over and got the man on his stomach and cuffed him. I look over to Leo who has a big gash to his head and is covered in soot.

I call for backup and have the prisoners transferred away while I went to the hospital with Leo to get his head checked out and to see Sarah with Kaz.

I called everyone with the news about Leo and got an update that Sarah was just a few hours away from having the babies.

* * *

Leo P.O.V

My head is pounding like I just got hit by a bus I open my eyes to see that I was in an ambulance with Raph sitting nearby with Kaz on his lap.

"What the hell?" I muttered.

I tried to get up but an EMT tech held my shoulders down.

"Leo" Raph exclaimed.

Kaz barked and panted in excitement.

"Hey guys what happened?" I asked.

"There was a explosion at the bank and you were being kidnapped but Kaz and I saved you." Raph said.

"Where's Sarah?" I asked.

"Sarah in the hospital with everyone she's in labor now." Raph explained.

Immediately I tried to once again sit up everyone was trying to hold me down because of my head.

"I need to be with her Raph" I demanded.

"Not after you get checked out bro your head-"  
"Screw that Sarah is having my kid and I will crawl on hand and knees with the world holding me back to see her." I yelled.

I was determined to be there for her and there was no changing my mind.

* * *

The EMT techs said if the doctor allowed it after I got a CAT scan I could wait with my wife for the results.

I laid back down on the stretcher. Raph started digging into his pockets and handed me my ring.

"I think you need this back bro." Raph said.

"Thanks Raph" I said sliding the ring back onto my hand.

I kissed the ring and watched it shine in the light of the ambulance.


	20. Chapter 19: Forgive Me

Chapter 19

Leo P.O.V

When we got the hospital I was immediately greeted by a doctor who brought me in for a CAT scan then sent me to my wife was in her finally hour of labor. Running in my brothers and friends were outside waiting while April stayed to help Sarah.

"Leo thank goodness you're okay." Donnie said.

"We were so worried about you." Erica added.

"How's Sarah?" I asked.

Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Always worried about someone besides yourself. She's inside asking for you." Donnie said.

I ran into the room where Sarah was laying on the bed with sweat rolling down her forehead gripping April's hand tightly.

"Sarah " I yelled running to her side.

Sarah cracked her eyes opened and smiled.

"Hey my Kishi I was wondering where you were." Sarah joked.

"Thanks April I'll take over." I said.

* * *

April nodded and had Sarah release her hand and give it to me to hold and left.

"Hey Saiai how are you three doing?" I asked.

"Painful and hard to breathe but we're doing better now that you're here." Sarah said.

Sarah reached over and ruffled my hair.

"Your covered in soot and dust." Sarah said.

"Yeah I didn't think of cleaning up after behind brought here." I said.

"Are you okay?" Sarah asked.

I didn't want to tell Sarah anything until after she gave birth so I just shook my head and told her I was fine.

Kaz to his place near Dai who had fallen asleep.

Sarah squeezed and gripped my hand tightly as another contraction occurred.

"It's okay Saiai I'll share the pain too just focus on yourself." I said placing my free hand over her's.

Sarah was in labor for another hour until we were brought into the delivery room. Sarah remained in labor for another half an hour until the first baby was born.

Sarah and I peeked over to see our boy crying and wailing in the nurse's arm. As soon as one was born the next one came out quickly.

* * *

"Congrats you two they're both healthy boys." The doctor said.

I kissed the top of Sarah's sweat forehead.

"You did good Saiai." I whispered.

"Only because you were here." Sarah said.

Sarah was brought into the recovery room while the boys were brought into the nursery with all the other babies.

I went out to the waiting room where everyone was waiting to know what happened.

Sarah and our boys were brought into their room and as soon as they were all set we let everyone meet them.

I was holding Raiden while Sarah held Koichi.

I turned to Raph and held out Raiden for him to hold.

"Here you go Raph this is Raiden. I want you to be the first to hold him." I said.

I handed Raiden to Raph who was nerve to hold him at first but as soon as Raiden's head landed in the crook of Raph's arm Raph smiled. Erica walked over and stroked Raiden's cheek with her finger and smiled.

* * *

"You two will be just like this when you have your baby." I said.

"What Erica is pregnant?" Casey exclaimed.

Erica nodded and touched her belly.

"Congrats you two." Casey said.

"Yeah I can't wait to see what your having." April said.

April looked at her phone to see Mikey texted that they were coming soon.

"We're going to go get Mikey now." April said.

"Good luck you too. Babies are loud." Casey added.

Sarah handed Koichi to Donnie. Donnie smiled at his new nephew.

"He's so small." Donnie whispered.

"Yes but he has big lungs you should have heard him cry in there." I said.

"It was worth it." Sarah said.

I sat on the edge of Sarah's bed and kissed the top of her head.

"It sure was." I said.

* * *

Mikey came an hour later to see the twins. Jessica who was starting to show smiled and imagined Mikey's child when its born.

"Are you going to wait to see?" Raph asked.

"Yeah we want it to be a surprise." Mikey said.

"It think its going to be a boy and Mikey thinks it will be a girl." Jessica said.

"Whoever is right will name the baby." Mikey said.

"What are thinking about?" Donnie asked.

"I was thinking Quarry for a girl." Mikey said.

"And I was thinking about Damian." Jessica said.

"Those are really nice names." Erica said.

"Yeah now all you have to do is wait and see when its born to see who's right." I said.

We started laughing a bit. Koichi and Raiden didn't like the shaking from Raph and Donnie from their laughter so they handed them back to me and Sarah calm them. Koichi through loud was easier to calm than Raiden but after I handed him to Sarah and took Koichi Sarah was able to hum a little lullaby to him and he calmed down a bit.

Sarah and I were in the hospital for a few more days so Sarah could continue to recover and the boys were given the okay.

* * *

Casey and Raph worked hard to get the SVU up and ready so we could bring the boys home. Dai and Kaz were with Raph and Erica who brought them to our place and stayed there with them since Raph was on a leave of absence because of everything. I never told anyone what really happened because of everything but I called Raph's Captain and told him that I was going to give a statement about what happened as long as he kept it from Raph.

When we got home we were greeted with family and friends with things for the babies and for Sarah. Sarah and I brought the boys into their rooms so they could sleep more. Sarah went down to talk to everyone while I finished getting everything setup in our room and the boys.

"Leo come down here and look at what we got." Sarah yelled from down the stairs.

I grabbed the monitor from the room and went downstairs.

Sarah showed me all the clothes, diapers, towels and food that everyone brought.

"Thanks everyone." I said.

"It's nothing bro" Raph said.

"Yeah it's going to get harder from now on." Donnie said.

"For all of you too." I joked.

"Yeah, yeah, lives change once the baby is born." Mikey said.

"Come one lets eat the food before it gets cold." Sarah said.

The girls went to help Sarah get the table ready for food. I went outside to take a call that I said was from work with Kaz and Dai on my heel. My brothers and Casey stayed inside in case the boys started crying so someone could get to them.

I threw a stick across the yard for Kaz and Dai to play with then dialed my phone.

* * *

"Captain McClain here who is this?"

"It's me Leonardo Hamato. You told me to call when I got home and was alone." I said.

"Yes Mr. Hamato you said that you had a clue about who rigged the bank and tried to abduct you."

"Yes sir and it's not a clue I know who did this." I said.

"Who Mr. Hamato?"

"Her name is Karai Saki and because of something that happened in the Middle East she has been after my blood." I said.

"What happened and how long Mr. Hamato?"

"It happened when I first entered the bomb squad division when I was 18. I was on a mission with her father and was inexperienced. After patrolling an area with some fellow brothers and sisters, we were ambushed and came under fire. We were pinned down under heavy fire calling for backup when an enemy soldier threw a grenade at us. I thought I was going to die then but Karai's father Oruko Saki threw himself on the grenade and was blown up from the blast he was killed instantly but from his death we were saved." I explained.

"So why does Ms. Karai want your blood. Her father died a noble death saving you."

"Karai was assigned to our patrol team and because of me and Kaz finding a whole path covered in IEDs we had to take another route that got her father killed." I said.

"Is there anything we need to know about her?"

"Karai is a highly skilled officer who was dishonorably discharged because of her temper and constant fighting with me putting everyone in danger and she also started recruiting other officers against me. She is also a bomb expert in making them but not deactivating them. Karai was there when I was disarming the bomb. Karai is after my family because I killed her father." I said.

"What do you want me to do?"

* * *

"I already have a call in with the army there going to send me away for a while but even with me gone I fear Karai will still go after my family. I have some friends watching the house with Sarah and the twins, everyone at O'Neil Tech, Mikey and his wife Jessica are okay since their going back to Japan but I still have a call to a buddy of mine but it's Raph I worry about."

"You want me place Raph on desk duty?"

"No I want you to watch Raph's sixth. Karai has eyes and ear all around New York especially and she will do anything and everything to make me pay for her father's death." I said.

"I always have my men's back Mr. Hamato never forget that. But are you sure about leaving your family?"

"My wife just had our boys and they are still very young so I want them to grow up away from all this violence. I rather dirty my hands and carry the blame than let others shoulder it themselves. My brother may hate me and my wife may leave and take the kids away from me but as long as their okay and living I can die at any moment for them." I said.

* * *

"….."

"Sir?"

"You know people like you drive me nuts."

"Captain McClain?"

"I wish I had people like you working for me but I rather have you stay home because your going to get yourself killed. Alright I'll see what I can do just watch out for yourself."

"Thank you Sir." I said.

Hanging up my phone I patted Kaz and Dai's heads.

* * *

"You two hold the fort down once I'm gone. I need someone here to keep everyone safe."

Kaz and Dai barked.

"Good boys." I whispered.


	21. Chapter 20: I Did It For You

Chapter 20

Raph P.O.V

It almost been eight months since Leo's kids were born. Mikey and Jessica had a healthy boy so they named him Damian. Erica and I are in our final weeks with our pregnancy. Erica has been great through the whole thing. The man problem we had was her morning sickness and how serve it was at times. Lucky we have experienced mothers in the family so they took care of Erica when I was stuck at work and couldn't get away. Everything has been going fine except for one thing.

Leo left home to go on a covert mission and has been gone for seven months. I don't know how Sarah does it but she said it was okay and she would take care of the twins herself. The twins are eight months now and Leo has missed a lot of their life. I hate to say it but I think Sarah might leave Leo. No one has been in contact with him since he left even went without Kaz his partner.

At times I believe he's dead because if something happened to him I rather have him dead than alive.

Donnie got married to Catherine finally and now their excepting their first child together. When I get to work that morning I see the Captain on his phone yelling at someone on the other end. Captain looked up at me and signaled for me to join him.

* * *

"Alright thanks and keep me in the loop."

Captain placed his phone down and looked at me.

"Raph I need to tell you something every important and I know you're going to blow up the moment I tell you." Captain said.

"What's wrong Cap? If it's something I need to know then just spill it." I said.

Captain explained why Leo disappeared seven months ago to me and what he's been doing.

"That idiot. Let me guess he's been injured and their sending him home now so I can kick his ass." I spat.

"No Raph. You brother has been missing for a month believed to be captured by the enemy. After a raid on a compound they found him barely alive but alive. He's being transferred as we speak in critical condition. Raph your brother may not make it so you need to be prepared. The Army is going to go talk to Sarah about this and I have a call into the rest." Captain explained.

I don't know what happened what happened after that everything was in a blur after the Captain said Leo may die. All I remember is running out of the room, seeing Erica, then driving to the VA in DC. Sarah was already there in tears with the twins and her mother and sister. Mikey was there since Jessica was in Japan with their son. Donnie and Catherine were coming from work with April, Casey, and Shadow.

* * *

Sitting in a chair between my wife and Sarah I patted Sarah's back as she cried into her hands.

We were sitting in the waiting room for six hours waiting to hear the news about Leo. Other families gather in the room telling us that their sons and daughters were with Leo when he was captured and they don't know if their alive or not.

A doctor came out calling for the Johnson family. There was a father, mother, and two young girls standing by the doctor waiting to here about their only son. I don't know what he told them but the mother started wailing and falling to the ground. The father barely holding himself together held the mother in his arms and pulled his two girls into his grasp. We knew then that their son was dead.

Another hour passed and another doctor came out calling now the Murphy family and the Goodman family the son from the Goodman family married the daughter of the Murphy family combining the two. A father stood for the Murphy family and a father, mother, and younger brother for the Goodman family. The doctor relayed the news to the family. The father from the Murphy family sat down on the couch, placed his head into his hands. We watched as his shoulders started shaking. The mother and father from the Goodman family pulled their young son to them pressing their foreheads together and cried. Neither the son nor daughter survived.

Leo was the last and from what we heard he was the worse out of all of them. We were prepared for the worse when the doctor came out two hours later.

* * *

"Mrs Hamato and family?" the doctor called.

"Yes? How is my husband?" Sarah asked.

"Ma'am your husband was hurt every badly to point we thought he wasn't going to make it" the doctor said.

"So you mean…." Sarah trailed off in her sentence.

"Yes he suffered broken ribs, shattered wrist in the right hand and broken femur. A rib bowed inward and punctured the lung that's what we have been working on this whole time. He heart stopped three times but he kept coming back and fighting for us. But yes he survived he's going to be intensive care for a while until his condition stabilizes so only one person at a time can see him." The doctor said.

* * *

Sarah cried tears of joy looking at her boys she smiled at them and remember how much she loves Leo. I don't know what I was feeling happiness my brother was alive, anger for what he did, I didn't feel anything. I went in first to see Leo since the twins needed Sarah.

Leo looked terrible.

Paler than usual, with cuts and bruises covering his face and arms, his chest was covered in bandages and his left leg was in a cast on top of a pillow. Breathing through a breathing tube down his throat I look at the heart monitor near his bed. I may not know anything about medicine but his heart rate was dangerously low.

He went through all of this for us. Leo was always like that when we were kids and he would always take the blame of something we did so we didn't get punished by our father. Looking at how broken he is today I can already picture him getting out of the hospital and being the father he wants to be then leaving once again to protect us.

* * *

"Sorry bro but time for you to stand down and let us save you for once." I whispered.

Leaving the room Sarah ran over to me panting and out of breath.

"Raph, Erica went into labor but there was a problem when her water broke." Sarah said.

"What wrong with her?" I demanded.

"Erica's water broke but blood came out at the same time. She's being brought into emergency surgery to stop the bleeding. The doctor wants to know if he has to he might have to save only one." Sarah explained.

I ran from the room to my wife who was getting prep for surgery.

"Babe I'm here" I yelled grasping her hand.

Erica was panting with sweat rolling down her face.

"How's the baby Raph?" Erica asked.

"Worry about yourself first sweetheart there is only one of you we can always have another baby." I said.

* * *

Erica gripped my hand tightly and let out a moan. The doctor and nurses brought Erica into surgery while other nurses got me dressed in a gown so I could be with my wife. I kneeled down beside Erica's head with a sheet separating us from Erica's stomach.

The doctors worked on stopping the bleeding and saving both the baby and Erica. I already told the doctor that if he has to, to save my wife rather than the baby.

I prayed for my wife and my baby along with Leo.

"Please let them live." I whispered.

I looked up when I heard someone start crying loudly.

"Here he is" the doctor yelled out.

"Come on mom lets help fix you now."

The surgery on Erica was a success the baby was born healthy but was going to remain in the ICU with Erica under observation. We named him in honor of my fallen partner Jacob.

Sarah told us Leo condition was the same but he seemed to be stabilizing. The twins were happy to see their father after all this time though they didn't understand what was happening.

* * *

A month later Leo woke up barely understanding what was happening he thought he was still over there and had to be sedated. A little over a week Leo was better and started to understand he was in a hospital surrounded by family. Leo was happy to see his wife and kids the most and that's what gave him the push to overcome everything and recover.

Leo may have missed part of his kids life but he was there for everything else. Missing Donnie getting married was one thing but he made sure even though he was walking with a cane again was there for the birth of his daughter taking the name Mikey was going to use if Jessica was pregnant with a girl, Quarry.

It's been almost a year since Leo returned home. The twins are almost two now and Sarah was pregnant again with twins, a daughter and son. Erica and I are working hard with our son Jacob and even brought him to the person we named him after to show him off. Erica gave me the news that she was pregnant again. Mikey and Jessica moved back to New York permanently with their son and are now in the process of starting up their down game design and develop company. Donnie and Catherine are having sleepless nights from Quarry and work but the two of them are working hard together for their daughter.

Casey and April announced that their once again pregnant with a boy they were going to name James.

The family was growing day by day. Leo along with Kaz and Dai retired from the army, Leo was now working on getting into NCIS in DC and the dogs were going to be house pets for the kids. My Captain was retiring and was asking if I wanted to take his place once he left I would have to take the Captains exam and pass everything but with my Captain backing me up and trusting me I could do anything.

I got the news from Leo that the army found Kari and her headquarters sending a drone to take her out he out the news there were no survivors. I was happy for him after everything he went through his tormentor was finally dead.

* * *

"When the twins are born are you naming them?" I asked.

"Akari meaning light and Hiroshi meaning generous." Leo said. "What about you?"

I shrugged my shoulder, "Too soon but if it's a boy we're going to name his Eric after Erica's brother."

"That's a nice name Raph." Leo said.

"I knew you especially would like it." I smiled.

Our lives have changed and even through the trials and errors we had over the years we're still together and that's fine by me.

* * *

 **A.N:**

 **The guys and Erica are 27, Sarah and Jessica are 25, and Catherine is 28. Casey and April are 31 and Shadow is almost 2.**


	22. Chapter 21: Epilogue

Epilogue:

I can't believe it's been ten years already. Man those years have gone by fast. I look in the rear view mirror at my kids who were playing with each other in back. Next to me is my lovely wife who has been with me through thick and thin. Today my family and friends are having a reunion since we haven't seen each other much with our busy lives.

* * *

Leo decided after his last mission to retire from the army with Kazuhiro and Daichi his two bomb sniffing dogs. After retiring Leo jumped back into the action and became an agent at NCIS. After years of service he was promoted to Senior Special Agent. Sarah stopped being an independent artist and was now a college art professor. Leo and Sarah after thirteen years of marriage have five kids together.

Their oldest their twelve year twin boys Koichi and Raiden, both spitting images of Leo with their short black hair and blue eyes. Koichi had his hair short and spiked at the time while Raiden had his short with his bangs slight falling onto his forehead. Koichi and Raiden are really into martial arts just like Leo was when we were younger. While Koichi devotes most of his time with sports and school Raiden really like the arts like his mother so Sarah has been teaching him how to paint when they have free time.

Next was their next pair of twins almost ten years old, Akari and Hiroshi. Akari looked like her mother with long brown with her hair pulled into a ponytail most of the time and light blue eyes. Hiroshi had short brown hair but dark blue eyes like Leo. Just like their older brothers they both took to martial arts and while Akari worked on art and studying more than anything Hiroshi completely devoted his life to martial arts and MMA training to the point where he was starting to make himself a name in the community.

Then came their finally child, five year old Himari meaning dove, she just started kindergarten and while Leo and Sarah were happy for her they still had the older siblings watch out for her. Leo and Sarah still lived in DC but moved once again to fit their growing family. Kaz and Dai both starting to show their age had another member of the dog pack to watch out for, a three year old tan with black face bullmastiff named Yoshiaki meaning righteousness shining. I laugh at Leo at times because of all the chaos his house must be in but he said that he can't imagine his life without it now.

* * *

Onto Raph who has been Captain of his precinct for nine years after his Captain retired and gave Raph his blessing. Married to Erica for eleven years, Erica was a stay at home mom with their four kids, eleven year old Jacob named in honor of Raph's fallen partner, ten year old Eric also named after Erica's twin brother Eric fallen in battle and their two twin girls Skylar and Kelly.

Jacob had short black hair and reddish brown eyes like his father, lucky for everyone Jacob wasn't like Raph when he was his age. Jacob was every much into his studies and sports and on weekends when he was free he would go hang out with Casey at his auto shop and help out on cars.

Eric also had short black hair but green eyes like his brother he loved to hang out at the auto shop more than anything meaning he would sometimes skip school to go the auto shop meaning Raph or Erica would have to go pick him up and drag him to school.

Now came the twins Skylar and Kelly their six year old red head with green eyes twin girls, Unfortunately for everyone because they were identical Raph and Erica would get calls at times because the girls switch classes or try and fool people about who they were to get out of trouble. They tried to get the girls different clothes and have their hair cut short on one and long on the other but Skylar their tomboy cut her hair while in school to match Kelly. We would laugh at Raph because his daughters were acting just like him when he was their age.

Like Leo's kids the boys were into martial arts and sports so Erica was always back and forth driving the kids to sport events and practice. After they found of they were pregnant again and with twins Raph and Erica moved to the suburbs for the extra space but with the extra space meant Raph had a long commute almost every day and at times he would have to stay at the precinct over night because of the job and long commute. But Erica and Raph make it work and that's everything to them.

* * *

Donnie working as the top researcher and developer at O'Neil Tech with April as acting CEO grew O'Neil Tech to be one of the greatest companies out there. His wife Catherine of nine years worked as head manager in charge of the cyber department in O'Neil Tech with Donnie helping with anything from cyber-attacks to negotiations with other companies over information.

Together they have three kids, their oldest daughter nine year old Quarry who looked just like her father with long wavy brown hair and hazel eyes and had a love for science and would go after school to watch her father work at times.

Next was their six year old daughter Anna who had long blonde hair like her mother and hazel eyes. Anna liked to play scientist with Quarry when she had time and if she wasn't playing scientist she would always have her nose in a book even if she couldn't understand it she loved to read anything she could get her hands on.

Finally their two year old son Henry who had curly blonde hair and dark blue eyes like his mother, Henry was just starting to understand some of the chaos that happened in the household with talk about science or computers, Catherine and Donnie tried hard to keep Henry away from screens because he would bang his hands on the keys or stare at the monitor for hours when his older sisters were doing their homework.

Donnie moved out of this two bedroom apartment and moved to a larger apartment near O'Neil Tech with a lot of room to spare in case they had another child but from what Catherine says she's done having kids. The girls love to fight and because of that they studied like everyone else martial arts something Donnie was at first apprehensive about and wanted his daughters to go into dance or something else but when the girls got to the age where they would not stop asking Donnie let them go and practice after that they were hooked.

* * *

Finally it's my turn the last and still called the baby at times from my older brothers Mikey the CEO and head designer and developer of a company my wife Jessica of twelve years. The company we created together is called MJ Game Design and Develop.

Together we have four kids, our oldest son eleven year old Damien who looked just like me with curly blonde hair and blue eyes took to the video game world quickly once he watched Jessica and me work at home once.

Then we have our nine year old son Richard who had short blonde hair and blue green eyes like his mother liked video games but loved the art of creating them more. At times we would talk design with him and get his input for kid's games we were working on.

After Richard we had seven year old Jason who looked and acted just like Damien loved to play video games so much we had to place a timer on all of our consoles so he wouldn't play too much. Because of that he started to learn how to play chess to keep his active mind busy.

Finally came our newborn daughter Miwa. Miwa had curly blonde hair and blue eyes but because of being a newborn she kept us busy because of her constant crying but we love her and try to keep her from crying too much for the boys sake. Good thing the boys were busy with martial arts and sports because they would just play at home with our game consoles.

We moved a lot because of work from New York to Japan to the point the kids were starting to get affected by it so we built a large house for the family connected to our company so when we did have to travel I would go alone and Jessica would stay at home with the kids and talk via. Skype if we needed her for anything.

* * *

At times my wife would tell me that martial arts ran in my family's blood since every kid studied and/or competed in that world. Something I never debated with because it was true. My brothers and I never forced our kids to study martial arts but each one of our oldest asked to study since they heard we studied when we were kids then their younger siblings would join in after watching them practice. Driving up to a park that Leo booked for the event, everyone drove to DC since Leo was technically working still on an important case and he couldn't get away.

As I'm unloading everything and everyone another car drives up to me looking inside I see our best friends the Jones family; April, Casey, their fourteen year old daughter Shadow who was a tomboy with short blonde hair and blue eyes and their eleven year old son James who looked just like April with his red hair and green eyes.

For April she was unfortunate because both of her kids took after Casey meaning they dressed up in rebel clothes like Casey did in high school and fought a lot with other kids so April and Casey were getting constant calls about their behavior something she tried to keep her kids away from.

I carried Miwa in her carrier holding Jessica's hand with our three sons running ahead of us to the party. Everyone looked up and waved to us. The kids ran up to their cousins and pulled them into games from football with the oldest kids to soccer with the younger ones.

While the kids played in view of us the youngest kids meaning Leo's daughter Himari sat on Leo's lap coloring a picture on the table, Raph's twin daughters sitting on Raph and Erica's laps trying to fix their hair so they would stop trying to mix each other up to fool their cousin. Donnie's son Henry was sleeping in his father's arms with his thumb in his mouth and my newborn daughter Miwa sleeping in her carrier. Shadow watched over the under kids game of soccer and James joined with a game of football with the older kids.

A blended family of all of us from the four brothers alone in the world with just themselves to look over to our friends who had their own lives but stayed to help us in our time of need. Now we have this big family together with our wives of many years together and even at the height of everything we still come together at times like this to remind ourselves of how far we have come.

* * *

 **A.N:**

 **The guys and Erica are 37, Sarah and Jessica are 35, and Catherine is 39. Casey and April are 41.**


	23. Message To All That Read

Currently being rewritten.


End file.
